Could it Be?
by uesmanhattansocialite
Summary: Post 4x22, Baby Bass. Blair vanished after breaking off her royal engagement. Chuck, never able to move on from her, has spent the last year looking for her. What happens when he finally finds her in the place & situation he least expected? Chair is OOC.
1. Chapter 1

**Could It Be?**

Author's Note: So, this idea recently popped into my head and I thought I'd run with it. I've written Blair pregnant before and I've read other fanfictions where Blair becomes pregnant after her rendezvous with Chuck at the bar mitzvah. They all seemed to follow the same formula so I decided to take a stab at the idea with my own twist. My thinking is that I can believably make them OOC by jumping to the future. Also, Chuck seemed to be maturing by the finale and I'm guessing having a child will cause Blair to see that there are people other than her and have her drop some of her snootiness.

If you read my other stories, you'll see that I'm all about having Blair and Chuck mature while doing my best to keep them in character (which I've all but thrown out the window with the character assassinations the writers did this past season).

My stories tend to run the gamut, I've done smutty, fluffy, and angsty. With this story, I'm attempting to integrate all three. We'll start with angst, move on to tentative fluff, back to angst, then angsty fluff, and finally the smut ;)

I was also pretty gutted by that season four finale with Chuck telling Blair to let go. Maybe that was his way of showing her he's growing up and only wants what's best for her but I think he could have done that by vowing to become a better man for her, and then shagging her senseless in the back of the limo. Please don't judge me, I'm a hopeless romantic with my mind in the gutter.

Season five is almost here and while I'm pretty sure Blair's royal wedding won't happen, a lot more damage can be done to Chair in the meantime. Hopefully the writers will get their act together and give us what we want, but in all honesty I don't think they'll get together before the series finale but that's just me.

As for now, I'm going to pretend my story is how life went on for Chuck and Blair after 4x22 and I hope you enjoy reading it.

Anyway, my long rant is over for now and I'm eagerly awaiting your reviews =D Thank you in advance for your support and feedback.

_Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl, or Ed Westwick – sigh. _

**June 5, 2011**

The news broke of Blair's engagement to the prince being called off. Chuck and Nate weren't in Nice two days when it was covered by every news outlet in Europe. Nate couldn't believe that Blair would throw away her chance of becoming a real-life princess. Chuck, on the other hand, reacted oppositely of how his best friend thought he would. Instead of hooking up with the numerous women Nate had in and out of their suite, Chuck wouldn't leave his room and was constantly on the phone learning whatever he could about Blair from his private investigators.

Chuck expected her to call him, text him, contact him in some way to say why she called off her happily ever after with the prince. But nothing, she wasn't even there when Louis and Sophie made the announcement. Blair disappeared from Monte Carlo and nobody spotted her. The Grimaldis told the public that royal life proved too much for Blair and that she was to be left alone.

"Come on, man," Nate said as Chuck sat in the corner with a glass of scotch, in no mood to party with the women Nate invited back from the beach. "You've been a buzz kill this whole time. We've got beautiful women, endless amounts of alcohol, and did I mention the women are easy?"

"I'm not interested, Nathaniel," Chuck told him as he downed the contents of his glass before standing up. "I'm going to take the bottle of scotch with me now and retire for the night. If you know what's good for you, you won't bother me anymore."

"You were the one who let her go, remember?" Nate called after him. Chuck stopped for a moment but continued to his room before slamming the door.

"Sorry, ladies," Nate said as he turned back to their guests, "It appears it will only be me tonight."

Chuck could hear the women giggling at whatever stupid story Nate was telling them and even the copious amounts of scotch he consumed wasn't enough to drown out his memories of Blair.

**June 7, 2011**

"Where are you going?" Nate asked as he walked into the suite to find Chuck packing.

"Monaco," Chuck told him as he went to the safe to retrieve his passport.

"Going there isn't a good idea," Nate said. "She must have a reason for not contacting us."

"Not a good idea?" Chuck exclaimed as he turned around to face his friend. "Blair just disappeared right as she was about to get her fairy tale. I need to know why."

"You need to make up your mind," Nate said as Chuck looked ready to punch him. "Do you want her or do you want to let her go? You can't keep expecting to get both."

"Don't talk about things you know nothing about," Chuck warned.

"Oh, I know all about this," Nate told him. "I've seen the two of you go back and forth, destroying each other in the process. Let her go."

"I'm done running away from her," Chuck said as he picked up his suitcase. "And I'm not going to stop looking until I find her and let her know that. And trust me, I will find her."

"This won't end well," Nate said. "If Blair doesn't want you to find her, you won't. And if you do and she doesn't want you, you're only going to hurt more."

"Not possible," Chuck told him with sadness in his voice. "Nothing could hurt worse than this."

**June 23, 2011**

"Just tell him," Sophie instructed her son. "He won't leave until you do. As it is, he's been outside the palace for two weeks now."

"You do know where she is," Chuck accused. "Tell me what happened."

"Blair had a nervous breakdown," Louis said as he avoided Chuck's eyes.

"You're lying," Chuck said. "She's too strong to have a breakdown."

"I have nothing else to say to you, Charles," Louis told him. "Now, please leave before I have security see you out."

"Tell me what happened to her," Chuck pleaded with him. "I need to know how she is."

"There is nothing I have to say to you that I haven't already said," Louis repeated. "Please leave."

"Why did she break off your engagement? Tell me," Chuck begged.

"Enough," Sophie said as she called over the guards who led Chuck out, leaving her alone with her son once again.

"While I warned you about that girl from the start," Sophie said as she put her hand on his shoulder, "It is an honorable thing you are doing. Not many men would keep a woman's confidence after what she did to you."

"It is the right thing to do, mother," Louis told her. "I just wish Blair's life weren't about to become so difficult."

"She made her own choices, and now she must live with them," she said. "And you have to move on with your life. Leave the Waldorf girl behind and focus on your future."

**June 26, 2011**

"And there's no way this could be from Louis?" Eleanor asked.

"No," Blair said quietly, "It's Chuck's."

"Are you positive, dear?" Cyrus asked gently as he took his stepdaughter's hands in his.

"One hundred percent," Blair told them as she closed her eyes, doing her best to keep the tears at bay. "This shouldn't have happened but I'm keeping it."

"If you keep his child, Blair, you know he will always be in your life," Eleanor told her. "Is that what you want?"

"He never has to know," Blair said softly. "I don't want anything from him, I have my own money. I have no plans to go after him for child support or anything to do with this baby."

"Darling," Eleanor said, "We both know he'll find out. As it is, he's been parked outside your father's villa for days. It's only a matter of time before he realizes you're not there and he comes looking for you here."

"Then I need to leave as soon as I can," Blair told her. "I won't have Chuck back in my life just because of this."

"Blair," Eleanor said, "I may despise the boy, but don't you think he deserves to know he's going to be a father?"

"No," Blair said as she put her hands on her abdomen, "If he knows I'm pregnant, he won't react rationally. I will not have him back in my life only because he feels an obligation to the baby."

"But he's looking for you, dear," Cyrus said gently. "And he doesn't even know about the baby."

"He's only looking for me because he found out about my broken engagement," Blair said sadly. "Chuck was more than happy to let me go before and I won't take him back just because I'm pregnant."

"And while I don't despise him, mother," Blair added, "I can't trust him with this now either. I won't have anything but stability in my child's life."

"If that's how you feel, why are you keeping his child?" Eleanor asked her daughter.

"Because, there's a part of me that will always love him, and it's not the baby's fault that Chuck and I are so screwed up," Blair told her. "I want this child to have a chance and you won't talk me out this."

"I'm not trying to, but this is going to be so hard for you," Eleanor said. "Having a child should not be something you have to go through on your own. I only want what's best for you."

"She won't be on her own," Cyrus said as he took his stepdaughter's hands. "I will be with you at every step of the way, dear. You won't be by yourself for any of this."

"Thank you," Blair told him as her eyes filled up with tears, terrified about the future but knowing that she would always have a piece of Chuck with her.

**July 7, 2011**

"I thought I already got rid of you," Eleanor said icily when she saw Chuck at the door.

"I need to talk with Blair," Chuck told her, the desperation thick in his voice.

"She's not here, now leave," Eleanor replied.

"Where is she?" he asked.

"Nowhere you will find her," she told him.

"Why are you all doing this to me?" he asked. "You know I love her."

"Well, you have a very funny way of showing her that," she said. "First you make her think you're getting back together and then you give another man your blessing? To me that doesn't show a woman you want her."

"He was better for her," Chuck exclaimed, his strict control on his emotions crumbling more and more with each second. "I could never give her what he could. I was trying to do what was best for her."

"And surprisingly, she still wanted you," Eleanor told him as she shook her head. "My daughter wouldn't want me to have you thrown in jail so you are to leave my property of your own volition right now before I have you forcibly removed."

The look in Eleanor's eyes told him she was waiting for him to give her a reason to have him arrested so he would leave, for now. "This isn't the end, Mrs. Rose," he said as he dejectedly backed away from her. "I'm not giving up, tell Blair I won't stop looking until I find her."

"Go," she said as she dismissed him, "Leave my family alone."

Chuck sat in the back of the limo, alone and finally giving into the tears he had been fighting for months. He knew something bad happened to Blair and it was killing him that he wasn't there to help her through it. After everything that happened between them, he knew that she was the only woman he wanted. Chuck swore to himself that he would remain celibate until he could be with Blair again. Too many times did his fear of being alone and jumping into bed with the nearest woman hurt his chances with her. It didn't matter who he was with or what he was doing, the loneliness he felt would remain with him until Blair was once more in his life.

**October 17, 2011**

"I can't thank you enough for doing all this for me," Blair said as she and Cyrus sat at the kitchen table in her new house. She chose England to put down roots because as much as she loved France, she knew that would be where Chuck would focus his search.

"It was my pleasure," he told her as he patted her belly, she was now six months pregnant and finally beginning to settle into her new life.

Blair still wanted to get her college degree and Cyrus was able to pull some strings with Columbia for his stepdaughter to receive it by the following summer. Because she wanted it as soon as possible, Blair devoted all of her time to studying and completing the coursework for two years in only one year. Cyrus was with her to help her with everything else. It was difficult but she was dedicated and pushed herself the most she could without causing too much stress to the baby.

"Thank you for coming with me to the doctor today," she said as she stared at her latest ultrasound photo. "I can't believe the baby is getting so big. February will be here before we know it."

"I look forward to it every day," he smiled. Blair had that far-off look in her eyes that she always got when she thought about the baby and her mind would inevitably wander to thoughts of Chuck.

"Have you thought about what you'll do when Charles does find you?" Cyrus asked her.

"Everyday," she told him quietly as she sat down with both hands rubbing her bump. "I'd be lying if I said I didn't want him back. But too much has happened, he told me he needed to let go. I wasn't about to guilt him into being with me because of the baby."

"But he's been trying to find you," he reminded her. "And he knows nothing of the pregnancy."

"I know that," she said, "And if he finds me now or ten years from now I'll still want him. He's the father of my child but I can't trust him with this until he proves he's not going anywhere."

"What happened that night?" Cyrus asked. "And why did you go to Monaco to marry Louis if you still loved Charles?"

"Chuck saved me," she told him. "His business deal with Russell Thorpe went south and the man took me as collateral. Chuck overheard me saying things to Russell that I never wanted him to hear. I only said what I said to buy time with Russell."

"After the police took Thorpe away, Chuck took me to the Plaza for a drink to calm my nerves," she said. "We crashed a bar mitzvah and had so much fun dancing. As we were leaving, I pulled him into a side room."

Cyrus nodded and touched her arm as she paused before continuing, "I wanted Chuck, I needed him. We made love and I knew once and for all that he was the only man I wanted. When I told him I was leaving Louis, I said things I shouldn't have. Chuck made me happier and more alive than Louis ever did, I don't know why I couldn't tell him that. But after he gave his blessing to Louis at Constance, we talked again and Chuck was so resolute on not being with me. He didn't think he could give me what I need."

"But he did, he always did," she said as she choked back a sob and put both hands on her bump. "I was fooling myself into thinking I could go through with a marriage to anyone else. As soon as I realized how late I was, I told Louis. He was so sweet, he said we could move the wedding up and that he would love the child as his own. But I couldn't do that, I was tempted but not enough to go through with it."

"Knowing that I was about to be a mother made me realize how much I needed to change," Blair told her stepfather as the tears were brimming in her eyes. "I don't want this child to think lying and manipulation are acceptable. How I'm going to teach him or her that, I don't know. But I want to be a good mother, more than anything else. And to do that I need to learn how to be my own person."

"You are going to be a wonderful mother, dear," Cyrus said with a smile. "Why are you fighting so hard against your want for Chuck? Still wanting him doesn't make you weak."

"If he were to find me after I have the baby, and knows that he's committing to not just me but to our child, then I can slowly let him into our lives," Blair told him.

"But you'd feel so much better if he were here with you instead of me," her stepfather said.

"No, I wouldn't," she said as she shook her head. "I'd always wonder if he were with me because he wanted me or because he felt obligated. This is better."

"You've been so good to me, Cyrus," Blair continued as she put her hand on his arm. "There is no one else I'd rather have with me. Of all my parents, you're the one I wanted with me."

That admission from her was more than he could take and he started crying. "I love you so much, Blair," he told her as he put his hands on her face. "I am so happy that you are my daughter. This child will be so loved."

**June 15, 2012**

A year had passed and Chuck still hadn't given up hope that he would find Blair. Most of the time he was travelling, following any tip that could potentially lead to finding her. The only time he was in New York for an extended period of time was for Bass Industries business and even then he worked from his laptop whenever possible.

Lily, despite her house arrest the previous year, still held enough pull that she was able to call in favors and now held joint controlling interest in Bass Industries with her stepson. Lily could see how broken he was without Blair. She knew he was serious about finding her when he didn't spiral out of control like he used to do. Chuck didn't drown his sorrows in scotch and women, he threw his energies into his father's company and searching for the woman he loved.

Chuck was never able to shake the horrible feeling that something was terribly wrong with Blair. He barely slept at night, his dreams always taking him back to his goodbye talk with her and then finding out about her broken engagement. Chuck had hoped with all his heart that she would contact him and tell him he was the reason she called off her wedding with Louis. But nothing, he should have known that her pride was too strong to let her go back to him after he said to let go, after he told her he needed to let go.

He was a fool to think he could ever move on from Blair. She was the first and only woman he ever opened his heart to, and it was always hers. Nate tried to get him to move on with different women but Chuck wanted nothing to do with any of them. The thought of having just sex with some random woman after making love with Blair last year made him sick. He could still feel her skin on his and he had no desire to be with anyone else unless it were her in his arms once more.

When Serena came back from her summer in California, she and Dan began to help Chuck search for Blair. None of them heard from her and they all grew increasingly worried with each passing week. While Nate didn't approve of his friends' continued search, he did back off with trying to get Chuck to move on. Nothing other than finding the love of his life was going to allow Chuck to live his again. It was a year later and Chuck still had hope that he would find her.

"Please tell me you're not making any stops on this trip," Nate said as he watched his friend pack for a business trip. "Just go for your meeting in London and come home."

"Stay out of my business and don't ever tell me what to do," Chuck said as he grabbed his BlackBerry off the dresser and slipped it in his pocket.

"Why do you continue to torture yourself?" Nate asked. "She doesn't want to be found. Besides, you were the one who told her to let go in the first place."

"And that was a mistake," Chuck told him. "One I've regretted ever since."

"What if she's moved and is finally happy?" Nate asked his friend. "Do you really want to throw her life into chaos again?"

"If you weren't my best friend, I'd kick your ass right now," Chuck said to him. "I love Blair and I know she still loves me. And she's in trouble, I can feel it. I could feel it since I found out she disappeared.

"You know how she gets," Nate told him. "She must have a reason for not contacting us. When she wants to talk with us, she will."

"Not this time," Chuck said as he picked up his bag. "Too many times have I sat back while she's fought for us. This time she'll see how I never stopped looking until I found her."

**June 17, 2012**

Chuck was in London for a business meeting. Lily was supposed to go but needed to stay in New York for one of her charities last minute and sent Chuck in her place. The meeting ended midday and he decided to walk back to his hotel. When he was only a few blocks away, he swore he spotted Blair across the street. Without thinking, Chuck darted across the traffic, narrowly missing the cab that went speeding by him.

"Blair," he shouted when she looked ready to turn the corner.

She stopped, instantly recognizing his voice and slowly turning around. Standing in front of her was Chuck Bass. While she imagined what it would be like to come face to face to him one day, none of that prepared her for how she felt. Her words failed her as she stared at him, unable to say anything.

"You look good," Chuck told her as he looked her up and down, noting that she had curves he hadn't seen before and itching to run his fingers over every inch of them. "You look even better than I remember."

"You look tired," she said, internally chastising herself for that being the first thing she says to him.

"I don't sleep much," he said.

Blair just nodded, panicking on the inside as she didn't know if she was ready for Chuck to find out he was a father.

"Can you join me for a drink?" he asked as he couldn't stop staring at her. She was finally in front of him now and the only thing he could think of was how beautiful she looked.

"I can't," she told him, "I have to get home."

"Someone waiting for you?" he asked with his heart in his throat. He didn't think he could bear it if she had moved on and was happy with someone else. Yes, he let her go, but there wasn't a day that went by where he didn't regret it.

"Don't go there, Chuck," she said sadly as she looked at her feet. "It's too late for that."

"Why?" he asked as he brought her chin up to make eye contact with him. "I've been looking for you this whole past year."

"Only because I broke off my engagement," she told him. "I've moved on."

"I haven't," he said as he kept her gaze. "And I never will, Blair. Please, tell me who's waiting for you at home."

"Goodbye, Chuck," she said as she turned away from him and made her way around the corner to her car.

Blair felt her eyes fill with tears as she got in and closed the door, pausing as she put the keys in the ignition. Just when she thought he gave her up without a fight yet again, she heard the passenger side door open and Chuck got in next to her.

"There's no way I'm letting you go again," he told her with resolve as she stared at him. "When did you learn to drive?" he asked when he realized he was in the front seat of a sports car and Blair was in the driver's seat.

"There's a lot I've learned this year, Chuck," she told him as she revved up the engine before reaching for the clutch. "You're going to want to put your seatbelt on, it's a long ride."

"Where are we going?" he asked as they left the city and were now on the highway.

"I told you, home," she said as she kept her eyes on the road.

"And where is home?" he asked as he held onto the door while her speed increased.

"Kent," Blair told him, "We'll be there in half an hour."

She knew she was taking a risk bringing him home with her but needed to know how he'd react to finding out about their child. While she wasn't sure if he could be trusted to stick around, she did trust him to meet their daughter. Blair was secretly hoping that he wouldn't be furious at her for keeping such a secret from him.

"Is it safe for me to assume you don't have a man at home who's going to kick my ass?" he asked only half-kidding.

"There's no man," she said as she bit her lip.

"But there is someone," he said uncomfortably.

"Yes, but not who you think," she said.

"Why did you disappear?" he asked, finally getting to what he wanted to know after a year.

"Because I had to," she told him. "It was my only option."

"You should have called me," he said. "I've gone crazy wondering about the what-ifs."

"You let me go," she said. "It was time I finally let go of you and move on with my life."

"But we're here now," he stated as he grew more and more confused. "And I'm done running from you."

"That may be so," she said as she looked in her rearview mirror and continued driving, "But we're no longer the Chuck and Blair you remember."

"What does that mean?" he inquired. "Because I want you, only you. Can we discuss what happened last year? Can you let me explain what a mistake I made?"

"I can, but you may not want to," she said as she took the curve of the exit faster than he expected.

"Not true," he said as she slowed down and turned onto her street.

"Maybe, maybe not," Blair said as she grew more and more nervous about not running away from him when she had the chance to in London.

"Why do I feel like you're not telling me everything?" he said as she unbuckled her seat belt and looked at him. "What happened to make you break off your engagement?"

"Come on," she said, ignoring his question and getting out of the car. She was already halfway up the path when the front door opened and he saw a teenage girl holding a baby.

"Blair," the girl exclaimed as the baby gurgled and Blair reached for her with a smile. "Rose was so good today. She just woke up from her nap, she's been fed and changed, and she missed her mummy tremendously."

"Thank you, Pippa," she said as she took Rose from her arms after handing the girl an envelope. "Have a great day."

"Who's he?" Pippa asked as she noticed Chuck frozen in place and staring at them.

"He's an old friend," Blair told the girl. "I ran into him in London."

"Oh, okay. Dinner is all ready, you just need to put it in the oven," Pippa smiled as she walked past Chuck. "Have a good night."

She was skipping down the block when Blair turned back to him with Rose in her arms and said, "Chuck, this is who was waiting for me."

"You were pregnant," he said quietly as he stared at the beautiful baby girl in her arms. She was the spitting image of Blair but he saw his eyes staring back at him. A million and one thoughts were going through his mind as all the pieces of last year finally fell into place for him, the color draining from his face.

**_Please review to let me know you'd like me to continue. I'd love to hear your thoughts and it's very easy to do, not to mention it would really make me smile =D_**

_**So, what do you think of my spin on Blair pregnant at the end of 4x22. I wanted to write something different from everything that's out there so this story is not going to be like the others you might have read. **_

_**Blair and Chuck are OOC but that is only because I like to mature their characters when I write them and quite frankly it's about time they grow up. I hate when Chuck freaks out and Blair's a total bitch. My thoughts on them in this story is that Chuck finally saw how important Blair is to him when she disappeared and he couldn't find her and motherhood mellowed Blair out while giving her lots of perspective on her relationship with Chuck and the type of person she was becoming. **_

_**With season five starting up soon, I'm not optimistic about for Chair's future so this is the alternate version I'm choosing to believe in until the writers on the show prove to me I can trust them again. **_

_**Remember, more reviews = more love = faster update. And I loved detailed reviews, the longer the better =) **_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Author's Note: Thank you so much for your support of this story! Your reviews, favorites, and alerts mean so much to me, thank you =D I'm so glad to know that this is a scenario you could see happening and are looking forward to the journey I have planned for Chair in this story.

Just a reminder, Blair and Chuck will be very OOC in this story and that will become more apparent as you read future chapters.

With the return of Gossip Girl in less than 24 hours, I'm very anxious to see where they take this pregnancy storyline. I doubt Blair will be pregnant but I can't wait to see what crazy ride the writers have in store for Chair this season. When Chuck says that line about "carnal knowledge" to Dan, so sexy! I really hope that the writers don't pursue some weird Chair-Dair triangle. While I love Dair friendship and to rile up Chuck, romantic Dair is just wrong on so many levels. Chair must be endgame, end of rant.

Butterflydoll56 – Thank you! Can't wait to read your thoughts on this chapter.

Sisinka93 – Thanks! Looking forward to what you think of this chapter.

Kirstenroxs22 – Thank you! Let me know your thoughts on this chapter.

TriGemini – Thanks so much! Chuck and Blair's emotions are explored in this chapter and they react in ways we would probably never see on the show. Can't wait to read your next review.

BellaB2010 – Thank you so much! So happy that you like the premise of this story and how Blair and Chuck have changed, hopefully for the better ;) Looking forward to your review of this chapter.

Wrighthangal – Thank you! Can't wait to hear what you think of Chuck and Rose.

Nerissa1243 – Thanks so much! Blair explains to Chuck why she kept Rose from him and I can't wait to read what you think of that and the rest of this chapter.

LeftWriter224 – Thank you! So happy that you like this approach to Blair being pregnant and an OOC Chair. Looking forward to your review of this chapter.

Erica514 – Thank you so much! With the way season four ended and the start of season five tomorrow, I was in desperate need of a mature Chuck and Blair. Can't wait to read your thoughts on this chapter.

Nicole Lovely – Thanks! Let me know your thoughts on this chapter.

DottyRadrian2110 – Thank you! Can't wait to read what you think of this chapter.

KelGGBel – Thank you! Looking forward to your thoughts on this chapter.

Iloveharrypotter711 – Thank you! Can't wait to read your thoughts on this chapter.

24hrscout – Thanks! Looking forward to reading what you think of this chapter.

Krazy4Spike – Thank you so much! I agree, when I see Louis portrayed as bad it just doesn't seem right. He's far too good to be mean, if anything, he'd step aside gallantly while wishing Blair the best of luck with her life. And it should be interesting to see where they take that positive pregnancy test. Looking forward to reading your review of this chapter.

Watermelon2014 – Thanks! Can't wait to read what you think of this chapter.

Missyxo45 – Thank you! Let me know your thoughts on this chapter.

88Mary88 – Thanks so much! So happy that you like the premise of this story. I'm trying to move Blair and Chuck to a more mature place where hopefully they can start to rebuild their relationship. Things will go slow as they get reacquainted with each other and learn to trust one another again. Really looking forward to reading your review of this chapter.

Countessplaten – Thanks! Let me know what you think of this chapter.

Italiapen112 – Thank you! Can't wait to read your thoughts on this chapter.

NiteOwl13 – Thanks! Let me know your thoughts on this chapter.

_Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl, or Ed Westwick – sigh. _

**June 17, 2012**

"Come inside," Blair said as she made her way into the house with Rose. "I'll have dinner ready in an hour, we really should talk."

Chuck was totally numb as he followed her into the kitchen, taking note of everything in her house. It was an average size but the interiors were exactly how he'd pictured for her. It was all expensive and in its place but there was an inviting feeling he'd only ever felt when in Blair's presence.

Blair set Rose in her high chair before she took the food Pippa left on the counter and put it in the oven. After setting the oven timer, she reached into the cabinet overhead and poured him a drink.

"Here," she said as she placed the amber-filled glass in front on him.

"What is this?" he asked as he looked at it.

"Your favorite single malt," she smirked. "I knew you'd need it for when we finally talked."

"How did you know I'd find you?" he asked, unable to take his eyes off the beautiful little girl across from him.

"I didn't, but I hoped you would," she told him.

"You probably have a lot of questions for me," she said as she sat next to their daughter and decided to ask the burning question. "Do you still want me now that you know about Rose?"

"She's so beautiful," he breathed as he reached for her and gently stroked her hand between his thumb and forefinger, "Absolutely beautiful."

"Please, tell me what you're feeling," she requested as Rose stared at him intently and Blair felt her chest get tight at how he already seemed enamored with their daughter.

"She's mine," he said softly, "I know it."

"I never had to question that," she told him as she smiled at the sight of them. "Rose is your daughter."

"How could you have kept her from me?" he asked, more with disappointment than anger.

"At the time, it was what I felt I needed to do," she said as she bit her lip.

"Didn't you think I deserved to know?" he asked with the pain etched on his face. Knowing that he missed out with not only Blair but also their daughter was devastating.

"No, I didn't," she told him. "When you gave Louis your blessing, you let me go and I finally realized that I needed to let you go. It didn't matter what I felt."

"I only wanted you to be happy," Chuck exclaimed, causing Rose to pull away from him and start to cry from him raising his voice.

"I'm sorry," he said softly, panicked that he upset the little girl as Blair picked her up and brought her to her shoulder.

"You were saying," she said as she rubbed her daughter's back and glared at him.

"You weren't happy with me," he told her. "I thought Louis could make you happy."

"That's not true and you know it," she countered. "You knew I wanted to break things off with him, before you told me to let go. Yet you told me you needed to let go as well."

"That was before I knew you were pregnant," he stated, still in shock that he had a child he knew nothing about.

"Exactly," she said. "If you wanted to let go of me then I wasn't about to guilt you into being with me just because we were having a child together."

"But it would have changed everything, Blair," he said quietly as he continued to stare at Rose. "You should have let me know. I should have had a say."

"A say in what, in keeping her?" Blair asked with fire in her eyes. "No, as soon as I found out she was growing inside of me, I was having her. Nothing or no one would have been able to talk me out of it."

"That's not what I meant," he told her.

"What did you mean then?" she asked him as she rocked Rose back and forth in an effort to settle her.

"I should have been given the chance to be there for you," Chuck said sadly. "I would have been there for you, for the both of you."

"I couldn't trust that to happen," she told him. "But you know now."

"Why?" he continued. "Why wouldn't you tell me? Did you really hate me that much?"

"I never hated you," Blair said. "I loved you with all my heart. I wanted you then and I want you now. But it all boils down to you telling me you had to let go of me. If you didn't want me then, why would you want me after I was pregnant?"

"I always wanted you, that never changed," he said as he downed his glass of scotch and stood up. "This is too much for me to process."

Blair thought he was going to walk out on her and Rose but he walked behind her instead to take the bottle of scotch out of the cabinet. "Don't say a word."

"Wasn't going to," she told him as Rose calmed down and was now playing with her mother's curls. "But we need to talk about where we go from here."

"You can't expect me to take this all in at once, Blair," he exclaimed. "Give me some time to process it all. I at least deserve that much."

"You do, but I still expect you to have an immediate reaction to this," she told him. "I love you, and I want nothing more than to have you back in my life. But if you have the slightest hesitation about stepping into the role of father to Rose, leave now."

"Don't you dare," he warned. "You know my feelings on absent fathers."

"You don't want to turn into Bart, I know that," she said. "But I also know an affinity for running away you have when you feel trapped."

"This is different," he told her through clenched teeth.

"Why, because now you have a child?" she countered. "If anything, this would freak you out even more."

"I'm not freaked out, Blair, I'm heartbroken that I missed so much," he said as he took a deep breath and sat back down. "We do have a child together. And that night at the Plaza last year was amazing. I always knew that I would never find someone who made me feel like you do, but you found someone who was so much better for you than I was."

"So you ran," Blair said. "And because of that I followed suit."

"You're blaming me for you keeping our child a secret?" he asked.

She kissed Rose's head as she closed her eyes, trying to keep her temper in check because she didn't want the little girl to start crying again. "I kept her a secret because I was afraid you wouldn't want either of us. As hard as it was not to contact you, the thought of you rejecting me kept me from it."

"I never would have rejected you," he told her. "As it is, I never should have let you go again. I spent the last year of my life searching for you."

"Where do we go from here?" he asked when she started to bite her lip and avoided looking at him.

"That's up to you," she said. "I've set down roots here and I'm not going anywhere."

"If you want me in your lives, why didn't you try to find me?" he asked, not even bothering to hide the hurt he felt. "What if I never found you?"

"I probably would have contacted you if you were still going to my parents around Christmas," she revealed. "The thought of you missing out on her first Christmas would have been too much. As it is, I'm barely able to look myself in the mirror for keeping her from you."

"But you could have let me know at any time, you knew how to reach me," he said. "Why didn't you contact me?"

"Pride, and fear," Blair revealed. "I may love you but I'm not sure if I can trust you. Besides, it's not just me I have to think of, Rose must come first, always."

"I'd never do anything to hurt her," he said.

"Not intentionally," she told him. "But I know you. The idea of committing to me has made you run countless times, I was certain this would make you run even faster."

"But I wanted you," Chuck said.

"You also told me to let go, you said you needed to let me go," she said. "I wanted to give you that chance, without making you feel like you needed to stay with me."

"I was a fool to ever say that," Chuck said as he leaned across the table. "And not just at Constance last year, I never should have let you go after our first time together. Please, let's not make the same mistakes again."

"I've waited a year for you to say those words to me," she said with a soft and nervous laugh. "I'm just afraid you'll never forgive me. I always thought I'd be the one forgiving you, but I'm the one who needs it now."

"We both need forgiveness," she told him. "What I did was wrong, I know that. But after everything you did to me, I couldn't trust without condition that you would be there for me. I knew I could count on myself to see this pregnancy through, I wasn't sure that you could do the same."

Chuck didn't know what to say, a part of him knew why she thought that while another part of him was certain that he never would have turned his back on Blair and their child.

"I'm not the same person you remember," she said. "Maybe it's all the estrogen coursing through my blood, maybe it's because not a day went by that I didn't miss you, that I didn't want you."

"Go back to your hotel in London," Blair said as she stood up with Rose. "This is a lot for you to take in, you shouldn't be pressured. If you decide we're what you want, come back tomorrow. If not, it was really good seeing you again, Chuck," she leaned over to kiss his forehead before she walked out of the kitchen.

He heard her going up the stairs as he sat frozen at the kitchen table. His head was spinning, finding Blair was pure luck and the way she didn't fight him off should have clued him in that something was wrong. But their daughter could never be wrong, she was the perfect blend of them and physical proof of the love they had for each other.

Even though Chuck only learned of Rose's existence, he found himself completely in love with her. It was different than how he came to love Blair. With her, their love was complicated and took a long time to come to terms with due to insecurities that stemmed from the games they would play. With his daughter, the love was immediate as soon as he laid eyes on her. Seeing his eyes staring back at him, on Blair's features, everything fell into place. If all the heartache they put one another through was needed for Rose to be in their lives, he could live with that.

While he was overcome with grief at his lost time with them both, Chuck now had the opportunity to be there for both his girls. He was being given the chance to show Blair that he could be depended on. Finishing the remaining scotch in his glass, he stood and made his way up the stairs to her. When he finally found the room she was in with Rose, the sight before him took his breath away. Blair was nursing Rose and didn't notice his presence until he spoke.

"I don't need time to think about it, Blair," he told her as he rested against the doorframe of the nursery. "I'm not going anywhere."

Before she could ask if he were certain, she saw the determination in his eyes and remained silent as he made him way to them.

"So, we're parents," he said as he sat next to her in the window seat.

"We are, Bass," she said.

"I'm at such a loss with what to do here," he told her. "I don't know the first thing about babies."

"You didn't run, that's a start," she said as Rose continued nursing. "Parenthood is new to me, too. I'm still learning what to do."

"I never thought you were pregnant," Chuck said. "But it makes sense."

"It's not like we used protection that night of the bar mitzvah," she smirked.

"What happened with you and the prince?" he asked. "How could you know I was the father when you found out?"

"I only slept with Louis once," she told him. "After we were engaged, he wanted us to wait until after the wedding before we were together again. He used protection the one time and I got my period in between."

"He must have freaked when you told him you were pregnant," Chuck assumed as he stared at Rose cradled to Blair's breast, the maternal sight increasing his yearning and making him love her even more.

"Louis was hurt, but always understanding," Blair said. "He told me the wedding could be moved up and that he would love the child as his own, as he loved me. I wouldn't allow that, though."

"But you wouldn't come back to me either," he reminded her sadly, still unable to comprehend why she didn't trust him enough.

"I am sorry with how this worked out," Blair told him. "Terror was what I felt. My engagement was broken very publicly, I was pregnant by the man I loved but was never able to make it work with, and I couldn't go home to the city I grew up in. I'm amazed I didn't have an actual breakdown."

"Why did Louis tell me that you did?" he asked as he thought back to his visit with the Grimaldis.

"Because he's too sweet for his own good," she said. "Before I even left Monte Carlo, I knew there was a good chance you'd go there. I asked Louis and Sophie to tell you that if they saw you, hoping it would make you stop looking for me. He only agreed because I asked him to."

"And that wasn't the man you wanted to spend your life with?" he asked. "He's perfect."

"Louis is perfect, but not perfect for me," Blair said. "Whether or not I was pregnant with your child, I don't think the marriage would have happened. You're the one I want. Who knows if that's even in the cards for us now that I've kept such a secret from you?"

"It is," he told her, "But I need time."

"I've had a year to come to terms with everything that's happened between us," she said as she brought Rose to her shoulder to burp. "I understand if you need time to process all of this. The only thing I need to know now is if you plan on being a part of Rose's day to day life."

"What do you mean?" he asked. "I'm her father."

"I know that," she said with a small smile. "What I mean is how you plan on being there for her. Your life is in New York, ours is here in England."

"I don't know, Blair," he told her truthfully. "All I know is that I want to make up for the time I lost with her. I still can't believe you kept this from me."

"Well, I did, there's nothing we can do about that now," she said. "Do you think you'll be able to forgive me?"

Chuck smirked as he ran a hand through his hair, a million thoughts running through his mind. After searching and searching for Blair, he never expected to find her with their child. He still loved her and found himself in love with Rose almost immediately but felt an overwhelming sadness that she didn't trust him to stand by her.

"Probably," he said. "When do you think you'll trust me enough to give me the real reason for you keeping my daughter from me?"

"I told you the real reason," she said. "We parted ways, rather amicably and acknowledging we'd always love one another. But you saying you needed to let go of me struck a cord. If you thought you'd be better off moving on, I wasn't going to pull you back just because I got pregnant. That was for me to deal with, not you."

"But I was the one who got you pregnant," Chuck told her. "I deserved to know."

"You did, I was just too scared to tell you," she revealed. "My hormones were all over the place at the time and if you reacted badly, I knew I'd fall apart. Besides, if we did get back together, I would have always wondered if it were because I was pregnant and you felt you had to be with me."

"You do hate me," she said when he remained quiet.

"I hate that we were at a place where that was a legitimate fear, one that I understand completely," he told her.

"We need to talk more about that," she told him as she stood up. "I need to change Rose before I put her back down. Why don't you meet me in the kitchen?"

"Can I stay?" he asked, looking uncomfortable as he put his hands in his pockets and looked around the room.

"Only if you help me change her diaper," she smirked as she laid Rose on the changing table and started taking her dress off.

"What do I have to do?" he asked her.

"Just watch," she said as she expertly changed Rose, disposing of the dirty diaper in the fancy contraption next to her before securing a clean diaper on her. "Now you know what to do when you change her," she said with another smirk as she gently held Rose still with one hand and reached into the drawer to pull out a onesie.

"Come here, Chuck," Blair said as he looked at her once she had Rose dressed again. "Do you want to put her in her crib?"

She could see the fear in his eyes as she picked Rose up and brought her to Chuck, "Watch her head. There you go, you got her."

"Wow," he breathed as Rose snuggled into his chest and he felt more secure with his hold of her.

Blair fought back the tears she felt at the sight in front of her. She watched as he carefully placed Rose in the crib, gently touching her face as her eyes closed. They were snapped out of their reverie when they heard a buzzing from downstairs.

"That was the oven timer," she told him. "Are you staying for dinner? It's mac and cheese."

"Mac and cheese?" he asked as his lip curled. "Isn't that far too pedestrian for you?"

"Pregnancy craving I haven't been able to shake," she laughed. "And if you don't have any there's more for me tomorrow."

"Mac and cheese and leftovers, you really have changed," he said as she smiled and motioned for him to follow her.

Chuck just watched in silence as she took the food out of the oven and set two place settings for them. She seemed so relaxed and comfortable with herself that he couldn't help but smile. The Blair he remembered always kept a wall up, shielding her real self from the world, him included. Now that wall was gone and he wanted nothing more than to find to the relationship they should have had all along.

"What were you doing in London, on a Sunday no less?" she asked as she put their plates in front of them.

"A business meeting," he told her as he took a bite. "This is good."

She smiled as he continued, "Lily was supposed to come but she got caught up in with something in New York so she sent me. What about you?"

"I had an informal meeting with the head of the LSE's law program," she said. "I have my degree from Columbia. Long story that I'll tell you later. This year I decided that I'd like to be a lawyer so Cyrus made some calls and got me the introduction today. He told me what I needed to know, now I just need to figure out how to go back to school and still be here for Rose."

"I could help you with that," he said, quickly feeling too exposed and changing the subject. "Did you name her after Cyrus?"

"Yes, he was with me all year," Blair told him. "As soon as I told him I was keeping the baby he was with me. I was afraid to stay in France because I wasn't ready for you to find me. And I knew if daddy and Eleanor both showed up in London you'd find me. I'm so happy that you did but I don't think I would have been ready last year."

He nodded and asked, "When was she born?"

"February 26th," she told him. "And she was a week over her due date. I told the doctor that she got that from her father, never on time but sure to make an appearance at some point."

"Who was with you?" he inquired further, wanting to know as much about his daughter as he could.

"My parents, but when it came time for me to push they discovered the umbilical cord was wrapped around her neck," she said as his eyes widened. "Not wanting to chance it, the doctor decided to do a c-section. Cyrus stayed with me the whole time, holding my hand and talking me through it before finally cutting the umbilical cord when she was out safe."

"What did it feel like when you saw her?" he asked, thinking about how he felt when he laid eyes on her for the first time that afternoon.

"Love at first sight," Blair smiled. "Everything they say is true. I saw her and it all made sense, we were meant to be together if for no other reason than for her to be here."

"Blair," he said, his voice thick with emotion as he reached for her hand and held it.

"I know," she said as she closed her eyes briefly. "I also cried when she finally opened her eyes. Seeing you staring back at me was more than I could take. The doctor and nurses thought I had post-partum depression because I wouldn't stop crying for days. My parents assured them it wasn't that, just that I saw her father in her. But people were good though, they haven't said much about me being a single mother, which I've been grateful for."

"That's over now," Chuck told her. "People will know I'm Rose's father and that I'm here for you."

"What happened to needing time to process all of this?" she asked him. "You don't need to say those things to me now."

"This isn't what I was expecting but I'm not going anywhere, Blair," he said as he rubbed his thumb back and forth on her palm. "I told myself that if I found you, nothing was going to stand between us this time. Besides, we've always been a family. Now we have a daughter."

"We do," she said as she sniffled, able to hold back her tears but not the soft sob that escaped her lips.

They didn't talk much as they finished dinner, just watching the other as it became more and more real that they had indeed found one another. After rinsing the dishes and putting them in the dishwasher, Blair led Chuck upstairs, checking on Rose before getting him settled in the guest room.

**XOXO**

"Hi, can you talk?" Blair asked when she heard Cyrus pick up the phone.

"Of course, dear," he said warmly. "Is everything alright with Rose?"

"She's good," Blair told him. "I'm calling to tell you who's in my guest room."

"Charles found you," Cyrus exclaimed with glee.

"He did, in London this afternoon," she said.

"I knew he'd find you. Oh, I'm so happy," he squealed. "What are you going to do now? How is he with Rose?"

"He was shocked when he saw her, but taken with her almost immediately," she told him, smiling at the memory of how he already adored their daughter. "But I'm not sure where we stand."

"Oh, dear, just give it time," he said gently.

"He's so hurt that I kept her from him," Blair said, grateful she had her stepfather to talk to about how she was feeling. "I did what I thought needed to be done at the time. I feel like the worst person in the world. The look on his face broke my heart, and he told me I broke his."

"Charles said that?" Cyrus asked, unable to believe that he would say something like that.

"Chuck said he was heartbroken with how much he missed," she clarified.

"That's different than saying him broke his heart. I'm sure he still wants to be with you," he assured her. "You still want that, right?"

"I do, but I'm not sure if we can get back what we had," she told him. "With every wrong turn we've made in our relationship, I think this may have been the worst."

Cyrus felt for his stepdaughter, he learned all about her relationship with Chuck. While he was uncomfortable with hearing about her sex life, she needed someone to talk with and he was more than happy to be there for her. He also knew that while hiding their daughter from Chuck was wrong, Blair's reasons were understandable.

"Let him build his relationship with Rose, he deserves that opportunity," Cyrus said. "And Charles loves you, this is just another hurdle for you two to jump."

"I hope so. And he did say that he wants to be there for Rose," she said, thinking of ways Chuck could bond with Rose as well as ways for them to rebuild their relationship.

"Do you think I can still visit this weekend?" he asked. "Your mother is busy at the atelier and I miss my little angel. But I understand if you want time alone with Charles."

"Please, visit," Blair said immediately. "It would be good if we weren't alone. And I miss having you here, so does Rose."

"Fabulous, I will see you all Friday night," he told her, giddy at the thought of seeing his granddaughter.

Blair decided to check on Rose before going to sleep, nervous about what the morning would hold for her.

**XOXO**

"Eric, I need to talk with you," Chuck said when his stepbrother picked up.

"You'll find her, don't worry," he said, knowing that Chuck must be in need of reassurance in his continued search to find Blair.

"I did find her," Chuck let him know quietly as he stared at Rose sleeping in her crib.

"What?" Eric exclaimed and started bombarding him with questions. "Where? Is she okay? Did you talk to her? Why did she disappear?"

"You'll never believe this," Chuck said softly, "But she was pregnant."

"She was? Really," Eric said, stunned at what he was just told.

"She had my child," Chuck said, still in awe.

"Did you just tell me what I think you told me?" Eric asked. "Does that mean you're?" he wasn't able to get the words out when Chuck answered him.

"Blair and I have a daughter," he said with a smile. "I'm a father."

"How are they?" Eric said. "What's her name? How do you feel about this?"

"Her name is Rose. And she's absolutely beautiful, she looks just like Blair," Chuck said softly. "I'm still in shock."

"Tell me everything," Eric said excitedly. "I want to know all about my niece."

"How could Blair have kept this from me?" Chuck said as his voice started to crack once more. "She had my child and never told me. What if I never found out?"

"Don't think like that," Eric told him as he became more somber. "You'll go crazy if you do. Where are you? Are you with Blair?"

"I'm in her house but she's sleeping," Chuck said. "I'm with Rose in the nursery."

"What's she like?" Eric asked as he sat up in bed, grateful that he got a single room for the summer.

"She's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen," Chuck told him. "She looks just like Blair but has my eyes."

"I take it you're not coming home today," Eric said. "Or are you?"

"No, I'll call Lily in morning," Chuck said. "Blair and I still need to talk about where we go from here. Also, can you not say anything to her or Serena?"

"Of course," Eric assured him. "Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Be available to talk to me tomorrow," Chuck let him know.

"I'll be free," Eric told him as Rose started to fuss in her sleep.

"Eric, I have to go, talk to you soon," Chuck said as he slipped the BlackBerry into his pocket and leaned over Rose in her crib.

"What do you need?" he asked as he gently reached for her and rubbed her stomach. She eased almost immediately, his touch soothing whatever was bothering her.

"How is it that I am so in love with you and I just found out about you?" Chuck whispered as he reached for her. "You are so perfect," he said in awe as he cradled her against him, looking around before sitting down in the rocking chair.

He sat in silence with his daughter, reveling in how amazing she was. She remained asleep as he shifted her to his shoulder, kissing the side of her face as he swore she smiled at him.

From the doorway, Blair quietly snapped a photo of the two of them. Chuck blinked at the flash but Rose continued sleeping on his shoulder.

"I couldn't resist, you two look perfect together," she told him as she made her way over to him in the dark. "Is she okay?"

"I think so," he said with uncertainty as he rubbed her back. "I was watching her sleep and she made a noise so I reached for her. She seemed at ease once I had her in my arms and now I don't want to put her back down."

"Don't," Blair said with a smile. "So many nights I just sit here and hold her until I'm almost asleep myself. I only moved her out of my room last week."

"Why?" he asked, wondering why she would ever want to be so far away for such a perfect little angel.

"Because I knew it would only get harder to do the longer I waited," she told him. "It looks like you two are getting along well."

"She's amazing, Blair," he said.

"I'll leave you two alone," she said. "Let me know if you need anything else. We'll talk more in the morning."

Chuck nodded as she left the room. He was still angry and upset that she kept Rose from him but was also grateful that she so openly welcomed him into their lives.

**_Please review to let me know you'd like me to continue. And if I haven't heard from you yet, leave a review. Lots of you have favorited or alerted this story but have yet to leave a comment. I'd love to hear your thoughts and it's very easy to do, not to mention it would really make me smile =D_**

_**A reminder, Blair and Chuck are very OOC in this story. While they are still the same people, they are much more mature. This is going to be a story where the past isn't hashed out, it will be accepted and forgiveness will be given in order for them to move forward together. That being said, this story will be slightly different than the other ones I've written. There will be no long, drawn-out discussions of their past indiscretions, no therapy sessions, and Blair and Chuck are going to proceed very differently when it comes to romance because they now have a child together. Rose will change everything about how they would normally proceed. I don't want to give too much away, just a head's up in an attempt to keep from getting flamed. Forgiveness will be given and you may or may not be surprised with how I go about it. **_

_**In case you didn't pick up on it, my biggest sticking point with Chuck and Blair's goodbye was him telling her he needed to let go, BS. Blair was the best thing to happen to Chuck and let's face it, neither of them will ever be able to let go of the other. But I'll stop here so I don't go into another rant. Did that bother you, too? Let me know. **_

_**Preview of the next chapter: they talk about their friends and family back in New York and what Chuck will tell them now that he's staying in England longer than he planned; some cute parenting moments as Chuck tries his best to be as hands-on with Rose as he can; Cyrus visits so expect him to bring happiness and a surprise with him. **_

_**What would you like to read next? I love hearing your feedback and your ideas always inspire me. **_

_**Remember, more reviews = more love = faster update. And I loved detailed reviews, the longer the better =) **_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Author's Note: Thank you so much for your support of this story, the reviews, story alerts, and favorites really make me smile!

My apologies for such a long wait for this chapter. I really struggled to write it because I wasn't sure how to portray Chuck's emotions as he comes to terms with Blair keeping Rose from him and him wanting nothing more than to spend time with the daughter he just found out he had. As for Blair, she's had a year to process everything and wants to be with Chuck. She knows it will be difficult but is committed to making it work with him. Overall, they both want to be with each other but don't know how or when that will happen.

I'm going to be honest with you about this new episode and tell you that I didn't watch it. I hate the prince more and more, and Blair really needs to snap back into reality. She and Louis are so pathetic clinging to their engagement as it's painfully obvious they don't love each other. And I can't believe the lengths the prince is going to in destroying Chuck, I really thought he was better than that.

The only good part of this season so far is that Chuck finally has the maturity arc he's needed since season one. I'm really happy that he hasn't fallen back on the scotch, drugs, and random women. Also, his friendship with Dan seems genuine and I like that. As the for the blondes, they bore me, they always have. So, while I hate the show at the moment and am completely retreating into my fanfiction bubble, I'm still holding out hope that Chair will get back together and I can start enjoying the show again. Only then will I tune in during the live episodes. For now I just read recaps and watch the clips with Chuck and sometimes Blair in them.

TriGemini – Thank you so much! This new season is killing me, I can't watch it. Chair is endgame and I keep reminding myself of that, soon I'll be able to tune in live. I'm so glad that you like this story. The road to reconciliation will be difficult and Chuck is completely devastated that he missed out on so much with Rose. Blair is trying and they will get to their happy ever after with some bumps in the road. But they both love Rose and each other so they're working on their way back to them. As always, can't wait to read your next review.

Krazy4Spike – Thanks so much! I like mature Blair and Chuck, too. You'll see glimpses of their old selves, more snark and banter than scheming and manipulation though. I love Cyrus too, he's my favorite of Blair's parents. Rose is almost four months. And there will be more of Chuck with Rose. Can't wait to read your thoughts on this chapter.

A fan – Thank you! I'm so glad you're giving this story a chance. While this story is a bit uncomfortable with what Blair did, I'd take this over how she's acting on the show any day. Blair and Chuck have a long way to go to get back to what they had. Blair needs to learn to trust that Chuck will be there for her and Rose while Chuck needs to work past the pain and guilt he feels for how he acted last year. I'm looking forward on your review of this chapter as I struggled with it and I hope you find the emotions just as real. Also can't wait to read your thoughts on Cyrus.

Pty – Thank you so much! I'm so happy you like this story and can't wait to read your thoughts on it as well as when we can expect to see happy Chair on the show.

LeftWriter224 – Thanks! Forgiveness is what this story is all about, after they work through the hurt and confusion. Maturity is what Blair and Chuck really need, and what Rose needs in her parents. Can't wait to read your review of this chapter.

Wrighthangal – Thank you! Chuck and Blair have a lot to work through but they will in this story for themselves and Rose. Looking forward to your thoughts on this chapter.

BekaRoo – Thanks! Looking forward to what you think of this chapter.

_Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl, or Ed Westwick – sigh. _

**June 18, 2012**

"Blair, I really don't know what to say to you right now," Chuck told her as he stood in the doorway watching her give Rose a bottle. "I want to move forward with you but I just don't know how."

"I get it," she said as she looked up. "If you need to go back to New York, go. You know where we are and how to find us. Don't feel like you have to be here."

"I told you I'm done running from you," he said as he took a seat near her by the window. "Besides, I have a lot of catching up to do with Rose."

She felt her heart melt as Chuck reached out to stroke Rose's cheek tenderly. The little girl snuggled into him as he continued, "I also need to call Lily and let her know that I won't be back in New York for a while. I'm going to tell her about finding you two, she deserves to know."

Blair nodded, "Can you keep them from visiting? I'm not ready to face them yet."

"They all tried to help me find you," he said. "We thought you'd at least contact one of us."

"I kept in touch with Dorota," she revealed.

"I knew it," he grumbled. "I should have pressed her harder."

"That wouldn't have worked," Blair smirked. "Dorota never would have told you, or anyone for that matter."

"What made you contact her?" he asked. "And when?"

"She knew around this time last year, before I told Louis," she said. "Dorota was the mother I never had until Eleanor married Cyrus. I needed to know her reaction before I told anyone else."

"You want to know the first thing she said?" she asked as he nodded. "That any child would be lucky to have me for a mother. I burst into tears and she did her best to calm me down."

"Where was the prince?" Chuck asked her. "Why wasn't he with you?"

"He and Sophie were in France," she said. "I was alone in the Palace, which was good. I hadn't even taken a pregnancy test but I knew I didn't have to. Six weeks late when my cycle is like clockwork, I was pregnant."

"That shouldn't have been something you went through on your own," he said as he felt this throat getting tight.

"I wasn't on my own," she told him. "My parents were there, and I was able to talk with Dorota."

"I would have been there with you," Chuck said, "Without question."

"I couldn't know that then," she said. "I was barely able to hold it together."

"But you were always going to keep our child?" he asked.

"Absolutely," she said immediately as she looked down at Rose in her arms. "We may not have been together when I found out but we did love each other. A love that was real and true. Our child was conceived out of love and deserved only the best."

"She will get only the best," he told her. "I'll make sure of that."

Blair smiled as they locked eyes, "How is everyone? Is Serena still in California?"

"She's back in New York, and with Humphrey again, but that shouldn't surprise you at all," he told her as she shrugged. "Eric is doing really well at Sarah Lawrence, he loves it there. Nate is caught up in his usual nonsense."

"What now?" she asked.

"A few more flings with married women and a brush with a jealous husband or two has yet to deter him though," he chuckled. "Other than that, he's good."

"And Lily?" Blair inquired.

"She and Rufus are going strong," he said. "Not only did she help me get controlling interest of Bass Industries, she's been keeping everything together while my mind's been elsewhere."

"I really am sorry for how this all worked out," she told him. "Nothing seems to work out for us."

"I now know how you must have felt all those times I disappeared," Chuck said. "What an awful feeling it is not knowing where the person you love is."

Blair just looked at Chuck, everything she wanted to say sounding so inadequate. When Rose pulled back from her, Blair brought her to her shoulder to burp. Chuck was touching his daughter's face when she burped, causing both him and Blair to laugh. They sat in silence before Blair changed her and then made their way downstairs.

With Rose settled in her bouncy seat next to the kitchen table, Blair made them tea and crumpets.

"More talking today," Blair said as she took a sip of her tea.

"You're so different than I remember," Chuck said as he studied her from across the kitchen table. "It's like you're a different person."

"I had a child," Blair told him, "I think different is an understatement."

"That's not what I meant," he said as continued to stare at her. "You seem more at ease than I've ever seen you."

"Well, I'm no longer the most important person in my life, Rose is," she said as she reached for a crumpet. "She really put everything into perspective for me."

"Are you happy?" he asked. He had been so unhappy and even now he struggled to find joy while knowing how much he missed out on.

"Pretty much," she told him as she briefly looked in his eyes and saw the hurt shining in them. "But Rose is healthy and that's all I can ask for. Everything that used to be important seems so trivial these days."

"Like what?" he wanted to know.

"My social standing, whether or not Serena looks better than I do, trying to become a princess," she said. "Now, the only thing I can say that makes me happy is knowing that my daughter is healthy, happy, and safe."

"What about you? You said something yesterday about getting your degree," he said. "I thought you had another year to go."

"I did, but I wanted it as soon as I could," Blair said. "Cyrus was able to pull some strings for me at Columbia and I spent most of my pregnancy doing schoolwork remotely. Once Rose was born he helped me as I got back on my feet and finished up with school from here."

"But you kept our child," he said, still in shock that he was not only a father but that Blair wanted to keep a piece of him with her forever. "I can't understand why you would do that if you wanted nothing to do with me."

"That's not it at all, I stayed away from you because I was scared, nothing more. And it's not her fault we're screwed up," she told him. "Not keeping the pregnancy was an option on the table but I knew I'd never be able to go through with it. Once I knew she was growing inside me, and that she was yours, I needed to do everything I could to see to it that she had a chance."

"You wanted her even after what happened with us?" he asked her. "Why?"

"Why?" she repeated. "Because we loved each other, and I believed that this had to have happened for a reason. I wake up each day happy because I know I have her to remind me of you."

"I sold the Empire," he told her, thinking about the one thing he couldn't forget. "And that hotel in Brooklyn as well."

"You did?" she asked. "You worked so hard to build them up."

"Too many bad memories attached to those buildings. Besides, being back at Bass Industries I had to choose what to focus on," he told her. "When it came down to building my own hotel empire or searching for you, I didn't even have to think about it."

"Thank you for getting rid of those places," she told him with tears in her eyes that she fought back. "You had to be the one to find me, Chuck. If I found you and told you about her, I'd always wonder if you were with me because you wanted it or because you felt an obligation."

"Being with you was never an obligation," he said. "I'm here now because I want to be. I would have been by your side last year if I could have been."

"I wish I believed that then," Blair said. "I really do."

**June 20, 2012**

It was awkward at Blair's house since Chuck's arrival. She had no idea how to act around him and the sexual tension between them was palpable, laced with a hurt, anger, and unease that made it worse. They were together most of the time with Rose but they didn't talk as much as they had because it was a lot for them to process everything that happened.

"I need to go food shopping," Blair said as she stopped in the doorway of the guest room with Rose to tell Chuck she was leaving. "We'll be back in an hour or so."

"Can I come with you?" he asked, making his way towards them and smiling as Rose reached for him.

"Of course," Blair smiled as she led them downstairs and out the front door. After locking the front door, she noticed that Chuck was staring at her. "What?"

"I could have helped you with that," he told her as he motioned to the door.

"I know," she said, "But I'm able to do this on my own, it's fine."

"You have two cars?" Chuck asked as she went to open the back door of a black sedan. "What's wrong with the sports car?"

"Other than being totally inappropriate, not to mention entirely dangerous for a baby?" she countered as Rose gurgled while being secured into her carseat. "I have three cars. The sports car is for when I go into London, this one is for driving around locally, and I have an SUV from daddy that I'm planning on taking into the country on holiday."

"Oh," was all he said as he opened her door for her, nodding at her as she smiled before he closed it and got in on the other side.

"Why are you so quiet?" Blair asked as she pulled the car out of the driveway.

"I don't want to fight with you," he said as he stared out the windshield. "Not talking is the only way I won't say something I'll regret later on."

"Walking away from an argument, that's not like you," she smirked, trying to ease the tension.

"This is serious, Blair," he said. "I'm trying because the thought of being away from Rose pains me but you and I have a long way to go."

"And you're in this for the long haul?" she asked as she pulled into the parking lot of the supermarket. "You and I?"

"Yes," Chuck told her as they unbuckled their seatbelts, "But just how long I don't know."

"Okay, I can live with that," she smiled as she got out and opened the back door to get Rose. "Can you get me a cart from over there? Thanks."

Chuck was completely out of his element as he wheeled the cart over to Blair. "This isn't like you," he said. "Why don't you have someone doing this for you?"

"Because I like doing it myself," she told him. "Caring for my daughter without a nanny or a maid, I won't become Eleanor."

He shrugged when she asked, "Do you want me to take out her stroller or would you like to carry her?"

"I'll hold her," he said, reaching for Rose and smiling as she gurgled happily as he held her against his chest. "Hello, princess."

Blair felt her heart melt at the sight of them. Chuck was so good with Rose, she was the first baby he ever held but he was a natural, the perfect father.

They entered the store and Blair led them up and down the aisles as she got everything on her list, stopping only when she heard someone call her name from down the aisle.

She took a deep breath before turning around and putting a fake smile on her face, "Good day, Mrs. Heaney. How are you?"

"I thought that was you," the older woman said as she looked at Chuck with Rose in his arms. "But I first thought it couldn't be because you're never with a man, other than that lovely stepfather of yours. Who is this striking young man with you today?"

"Chuck Bass," he said as he held Rose tighter. "I'd shake your hand but mine are full."

"You must be Rose's father," Mrs. Heaney said, looking between Chuck and the little girl he was holding, seeing the same eyes on the both of them.

He looked at Blair who softly nodded at him. "I am," he said, "And you are?"

"Only one of Blair's favorite neighbors," Mrs. Heaney told him haughtily. "Why haven't I seen you before?"

"It was lovely running into you but we really must be going," Blair said before putting her hand on Chuck's arm. "Good day."

"See you soon, you two," Mrs. Heaney called as they made their way down the aisle and around the corner.

"I hate that woman," Blair told him when they were out of earshot of her. "She is nothing but a vicious gossip who needs to mind her own business."

"So, that'll be you in fifty years?" Chuck smirked as Blair glared at him. "What, too soon?"

"Yes, far too soon," she said. "I will never allow myself to get like that. As it is I vowed to stop with the scheming when I got pregnant. Rose will not grow up thinking it is acceptable to act like we did, absolutely not."

"You not scheming and me being responsible, we really have grown up," he stated as he saw her reach for the last thing he'd ever imagine.

"What does it matter?" Blair stated as she put the cookies in the shopping cart. "My figure is already ruined, a bag of cookies won't do much at this point."

"Your figure is most certainly not ruined," he told her as his eyes wandered her body, stopping to admire her fuller hips and larger bust size. "You've never looked this good."

"Do you plan on doing anything about that?" she asked playfully. A year of celibacy compounded with Chuck back in her life brought all of her sexual urges up to the surface.

"Not at the moment," he said as he looked away from her and rubbed Rose's back. Chuck wanted nothing more than to make love to Blair but couldn't with the way he was feeling. A year of contemplation about the way he was didn't reconcile with being with Blair if it were only to satisfy their physical urges. When he made love to her again, it had to be because they found their footing again and it was making love in every sense.

"I'm ready to check out," Blair told him as she motioned to the registers. "Is there anything else you want?"

"No," he said quietly as he bounced Rose against his shoulder and followed her to the check out line.

**June 21, 2012**

"Why didn't I hear her cry out when she woke up?" Blair asked as she walked into the nursery to see Chuck giving Rose her morning bottle.

"Because I was waiting for her to wake up," he said as he looked up. Blair was wearing a short silk nightgown that was covered with a loosely tied robe. "You look amazing, by the way."

"Thank you," she said as a flush crept onto her face and she pulled the robe tighter around her and tied it again. "She's really taken to you," Blair told him as she leaned over his shoulder to see Rose drinking from the bottle with ease.

"I'm completely taken with her," Chuck said with awe as he stared at Rose. "How did you do it on your own?"

"It was hard but I had Cyrus with me. Daddy and Eleanor didn't visit often because we knew you were having them followed," she told him.

"Cyrus missed Eleanor but he said he didn't want me to be alone for anything," she continued. "That and he was giddy at the thought of a grandchild right from the start. He defended my decision to keep the pregnancy. I wouldn't have made it without his support."

"I need to thank him for that when I see him," he said. "He's not who we first thought he was."

"No, he's not. Cyrus really kept me together during all this," she revealed. "That's why I named her Rose, for him. Rose Charlotte Waldorf."

"Charlotte," he said with surprise.

"As soon as she was born and I held her for the first time, everything fell into place. It was love at first sight and I always saw you staring back at me. She was going to have my last name but Charlotte was for you," Blair told him.

"When was she born?" he asked, knowing that Blair told him but the date escaping him.

"February 26," she said as Rose's lips unlatched from the bottle and she pulled back. "She'll be four months next week."

"I can't believe how beautiful she is," he said as he brought Rose to his shoulder, the burp cloth already there as he'd seen Blair do. "She's so perfect, we must have done something right with her."

"Our love has never been wrong, Chuck," she told him as he cradled Rose to his chest and gently kissed her cheek. "She's all the proof we need of that. I should have insisted that you make me happy but I thought you were done with us. And I was scared."

"I had no idea you were in England," he said. "The only reason I was in London was for a business meeting Lily couldn't make. Running into you was pure chance, or fate finally helping us for once."

"It's about time fate was on our side, don't you think?" she smirked.

"I'm so in love with her," Chuck said as he carefully rocked his daughter in his arms after she let out a contented burp. "Nothing's ever felt like this before."

"I know how you feel," she said as she reached over to stroke Rose's cheek, sharing a look with him that made her blush and look away. "It stronger than anything I've ever known."

"Chuck," she said quietly as she bit her lip, "I'm sorry that I kept her from you. I hate myself for what I did. But I need us to stop talking about what we missed. The clock can't be turned back, but we can make up that time now. I forgive you for everything that's happened."

"You're just saying that because you want me to forgive you," he stated as he rocked Rose back and forth in his arms.

"I do want your forgiveness," Blair told him. "And I forgave you a long time ago. You gave me Rose. All the heartbreak, I understand it now. It all had to happen to bring us to that room in the Plaza. We made love that night and conceived her. Our love never went away. We were stupid and we hurt each other countless times, but the love was always there."

"Everything you're saying is true," he agreed. "But I'm not the same person you remember, I now know that I need more than I was willing to admit to back then."

"That being said, I won't beg you to stay either," she said. "You know I still want you, but Blair Waldorf does not grovel."

"I'm entitled to be angry," Chuck told her. "I'm entitled to hurt. Blair, I'm no saint but keeping Rose from me, there are no words. This can't go away overnight."

"Why not?" she asked. "We've been able to push our issues under the rug before."

"And look where that got us," he said sadly. "We have a daughter that I just found out about. This time we owe it to ourselves to do it right, build that foundation we never really had."

"You still want that with me?" she needed to know.

"I do," he said.

"When did you grow up, Bass?" Blair asked as she choked back a sob.

"About the time I lost the only thing I ever loved, you," he stated as he stood up with Rose. "I'm going to change her and then go for a walk. Will you be okay?"

"Yes," she told him, watching him gently change Rose, grimacing as he did so but not complaining. "Here," she said as she opened the diaper disposal, "You have to push and twist."

"Thanks," he told her as she took over putting Rose's clothes on for the day, taking his exit to clear his head in the fresh air.

**June 22, 2012**

"There's my little angel," Cyrus cooed as he reached for Rose and gave Blair a kiss on the cheek. "It's been far too long since I've seen you both."

"We've missed you," Blair told him before turning to Chuck. "You remember Chuck."

"I do," Cyrus smiled. "So good seeing you again. How are you?"

"I'm alright," he said as he looked at Rose, "I'm better now."

While Cyrus got settled upstairs, Blair sat with Rose on the couch, Chuck next to her. They didn't talk or move until Cyrus came back into the room with a box that he placed on the table next to Chuck.

"Blair, can you run to the grocery store and get me those biscuits I like?" Cyrus asked. "I didn't see them in the pantry, please."

"Sure," Blair said as she stood and Cyrus took Rose from her. She knew Cyrus well enough to know that he wanted to talk with Chuck alone. "Do you want anything, Chuck?"

He shook his head and she said, "I'll be back soon."

Cyrus waited until the front door was closed to motion to the box and say with a smile, "That's for you."

"You didn't need to get me anything," Chuck told him as he reached for the box.

"I did," Cyrus smiled as he encouraged Chuck to unwrap it. "You're a father to a beautiful baby girl. That deserves to be celebrated."

Chuck felt the tears well up in his eyes as he opened the present from him. Inside was a carrier for him to hold Rose against his chest. "Blair prefers to push Rose in the stroller but I've always liked having her closer," Cyrus said. "If you don't like it, tell me. I won't be insulted, I know this is all a lot for you to process."

"Thank you," Chuck told him as he pictured himself with Rose out for a walk in the new carrier.

"Blair isn't here now, son. How are you coping with finding out about Rose?" Cyrus asked.

"I'm not going anywhere if that's what you mean," Chuck stated. "This is still a shock to me, I never expected to find out I was a father like this."

"Did you want children?" Cyrus asked. "I know you have one now, but have you ever thought about it?"

"Not really," Chuck said as he looked over at Rose. "But I love my daughter, how could I not?"

"She is very hard to resist," Cyrus cooed as he cradled her to his chest. "Have you and Blair discussed what you're going to do now?"

"I'm staying in England for the time being," Chuck said as he reached for Rose's hand and held it. "I've missed so much with her."

Cyrus felt for the young man in front of him. Chuck was no longer the irresponsible boy that couldn't tell Blair he loved her. He had turned his life around and wanted nothing more than to be with Blair once more. Learning the woman he loved hid their child was a devastating blow that Cyrus hoped Chuck could and would recover from.

"You can ask me, you know," Chuck said. "About where Blair and I go from here."

"Blair does want you in her life, she always has," Cyrus told him.

"Then why shut me out of the most important part?" Chuck asked quietly.

"Because she was terrified," Cyrus said. "Nothing any of us said to her helped. Just like you were set on letting her go with Louis, she was set on you being free of her."

"I never wanted that," Chuck said in a low voice as not to disturb Rose like he had the other day.

"She wasn't sure of that," Cyrus said sadly. "But I know how you wouldn't give up on finding her. That meant more to her than you know."

"Her resolve was wearing down," Cyrus continued as Chuck stared at Rose, stroking her hand between his fingers. "You would have heard from her by the end of the year."

"So, that doesn't make me feel any better," Chuck said. "Blair didn't trust me enough to tell me she was having my child. Do you have any idea how horrible that makes me feel?"

Blair just got back from the store and was quietly listening to their conversation from the other room. She felt awful for what she had done and wondered how long she would suffer for it. Chuck had done his share of hurtful things to her but even the Empire debacle didn't seem to equate to her hiding Rose from him.

"She feels worse, trust me," Cyrus assured him as Chuck took Rose and cradled the little girl against his shoulder.

"Rose has been in her life this whole time, she had her," Chuck said as he closed his eyes and kissed his daughter's face.

"I'm so sorry, Chuck," Blair said as she came around the corner and stood against the wall. "And Rose is in your life to stay, I won't keep her from you."

"Can I bring her back with me when I go to New York?" he asked.

"No," she exclaimed as she was across the room in an instant. "I won't have her across an ocean."

"But it's okay for me not to know of her existence?" Chuck countered through clenched teeth.

"Now, now," Cyrus said gently. "This talk isn't necessary right now."

"I will not be separated from my daughter," Blair said as Chuck held Rose to him.

"Neither will I," Chuck told her.

"You can stay as long as you want," Blair said. "Just don't take her to New York."

"We can talk about this later," Chuck said. "And I won't do anything you don't want me to, never again."

"Thank you," Blair breathed as Cyrus watched their interaction. He could feel the pain between them but saw how Chuck was with Blair, it pained him that he wasn't there for Rose but he was past wanting to hurt Blair.

**June 24, 2012**

"He's a good man," Chuck said as they waved goodbye to Cyrus from the front door.

"That's an understatement," Blair told him as she locked the door behind them. "Did you have a good time with him?"

"I did," he said as he sat down with Rose in his arms. "It was nice of him to get me something."

"Cyrus is like that," she smiled as she reached over to touch Rose's face. "Will you be staying this week as well?"

"I was planning to," he told her as he rubbed his daughter's back. "Lily shipped over some of my clothing and is taking care of my work at Bass Industries. They all want to come over but Lily won't tell them your address."

"I really should call her," Blair said.

"She'd like that," he said. "You two have more in common than you know."

"Next week," she told him, "I really should talk with them. Do my best to explain why I did what I did."

"That would be good," Chuck told her. "They'd like to hear from you."

Blair and Chuck sat on the couch with Rose, talking about everyday things as they grew more comfortable with the other's presence in their life once more.

**_Please_****_ review _****_to _****_let _****_me _****_know _****_you'd _****_like _****_me _****_to _****_continue. _****_And _****_if _****_I _****_haven't _****_heard _****_from _****_you _****_yet, _****_leave _****_a _****_review._****_ Lots _****_of _****_you _****_have _****_favorited _****_or _****_alerted _****_this _****_story _****_but _****_have _****_yet _****_to _****_leave _****_a _****_comment. _****_I'd _****_love_****_ to _****_hear _****_your _****_thoughts _****_and _****_it's _****_very _****_easy _****_to _****_do, _****_not _****_to _****_mention _****_it _****_would _****_really _****_make _****_me _****_smile _****_=D_**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

_**There will be a time jump in the next chapter because I want to move this story out of the current angst and into the romance (*cough* SMUT *cough*) I like writing. I don't want to rush things with them though because Chuck really does need time on his own to process everything, not to mention he needs to focus on Bass Industries now that he knows where Blair is. **_

_**I also get that the premise of this story could be a bit off-putting. Not telling the father of your child that you're pregnant is pretty bad. That being said, the way Chuck left things with Blair gave her good reason to be afraid to tell him about her pregnancy. She needed to know that if they were together in the future it was because they both wanted it, not that it was out of an obligation to one another. Also, with the show how it is, I would prefer to watch this scenario play out over the catastrophe we have with season five. **_

_**Whatever your reaction to this story is, favorable or unfavorable, I'd love to read it as your feedback is the only way I know what you'd like to read in future chapters. I'm starting to sketch out the rest of this story and your comments are always so helpful =)**_

_**Remember, more reviews = more love = faster update. And I loved detailed reviews, the longer the better =) **_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Author's Note: Thank you all so much for your continued support of this story! The reviews, favorites, and alerts make me smile whenever I see them =D

I'm all about pragmatism so I'm glad that you all like how this story is progressing at a realistic pace. The show is completely off into fantasyland and I want the characters to remain in reality, so I'm writing them as in character as I can without going totally off the rails, like the writers on the show have, LOL!

This chapter was written much faster than the last one. I was in the process of finishing up the latest chapter of _The__ Way __We __Were_ when the inspiration for this story struck and I ran with it. I'll have the update of _TWWW_ posted soon as well as the next chapters for _Of__ Course_ and _Beauty__ and __the __Beast_.

88Mary88 – Thank you so much! I'm so glad you understand why Blair did what she did. Her actions were reactions to how Chuck was and the fear of his rejection stopped her from contacting him. While it was hard for her on her own, she knew it was time she took care of herself and now her child. I can't wait to read your review of this chapter as we see Blair showing a strength we have yet to see on the show.

Krazy4Spike – Thanks so much! I love Cyrus, he's so sweet and I love writing him. And I agree, sometimes jealousy is the only thing that makes Chuck jump into action. Looking forward to what you think of the events in this chapter.

Bfan – Thank you! Let me know your thoughts on this chapter.

A fan – Thanks so much! Chuck continues to struggle in this chapter with Blair's decision as she stands firm with why she acted the way she did. I do aim for believable so I hope I've achieved that again in this chapter. After all, they are Chuck and Blair. I'm looking forward to reading your review of this chapter and what parts really jumped out to you.

Elle – Thanks! My reason for not liking Blair's actions on the show is that it looks like Chuck is the father of her baby and leading Louis to believe he is the father isn't right. And I never saw Blair as a possession for Chuck. I think what they have is a great love that deserves to be worked through. They both need each other and if they can resolve their trust and commitment issues I think their happily ever after together will be amazing. I'm still hoping Chair is endgame. As for this story, I'm looking forward to what you think of this chapter.

BekaRoo – Thank you! Daddy and daughter bonding is adorable and I'm so glad you liked it. Can't wait to read your thoughts on this chapter.

Countessplaten – Thanks! Chair FTW =) Looking forward to your thoughts on this chapter.

Trosev – Thank you so much! So happy you like the premise of this story, how I wish season five were going like this. Blair and Chuck are slowly working on fixing their relationship and continue to be there for Rose in every way possible. Can't wait for your review of this chapter.

TriGemini – Thanks so much! Chuck's struggle to accept Blair's decision continues while she struggles with being in such close proximity to him again. Their trust does need to be rebuilt and their relationship needs a lot of mending. They will always be a part of each other's lives because of Rose but also want to be with each other again. However, it's still a long road ahead of them before that happens. As always, looking forward to your next review.

Pty – Thank you so much! While I agree this season has the most drama, it is complete torture for Chair fans. Even if they are endgame, I can't bear to watch them apart this season, I'm too squeamish. I'll watch the Chuck and Chair clips because as you know, I love Ed Westwick and he just seems to be getting more and more hot with each passing episode =*) So happy you find the conversations emotional and authentic, expect a lot more emotion in this chapter. Can't wait for your next review and more spoilers.

Wrighthangal – Thank you! Isn't Chuck adorable with Rose? They are being open with their feelings and I hope you find what I did with this chapter to be a realistic path for Chair. Looking forward to reading your comments on this chapter.

24hrscout – Thanks! Happy to hear you're enjoying this story. Can't wait to read what you think of the events in this chapter and how you think Chuck and Blair will move forward.

LeftWriter224 – Thanks! Looking forward to what you think of this chapter.

_Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl, or Ed Westwick – sigh. _

**June 26, 2012**

"What are you doing?" Chuck asked as she held a camera in one hand while placing a luxurious purple teddy bear next to Rose in her crib.

"Rose is four months old today," she said as the little girl took hold of the teddy bear and snuggled into it while Blair captured the moment on film. "She was photographed with it in the hospital and I've taken one every month to show how much she's grown."

"A purple teddy bear," he said with his eyebrows raised. "Why doesn't that surprise me?"

"It reminded me of you," she told him. "Purple was your favorite color."

"It still is," he said with the corners of his mouth beginning to form his signature smirk yet not quite completing it. "Where did you buy it?"

"At a baby boutique in London," Blair said. "I was almost five months pregnant so I was definitely showing and when I passed it I had to go in."

"Was Cyrus with you?" he inquired further as she continued taking photos of Rose.

"He wasn't," she told him. "He was meeting with an associate and met me later in the day. That was the only thing I bought that day. I read in one of the baby books I got about taking a photo with a stuffed animal to really have a visual reminder of how big the baby gets each month. It's incredible, the first photo of her with it, the bear was bigger than she was. Now they're about the same size."

"Can I see the other photos you have of her?" he asked as he reached down to feel how soft the bear was and wished he had been the one to buy it for Rose.

Blair smiled as she turned around and pulled out two scrapbooks from the top of Rose's dresser, motioning for him to join her in the window seat as their little girl drifted off for her midday nap.

"I made this while I was still pregnant," Blair told him as she handed him the scrapbook covered with purple satin and pink bows. "Each page is to hold a photo with the teddy bear. I'm not sure how long I'll keep taking these photos but at least until she's a year old, maybe two."

"She really is beautiful," he said as he looked over the first three photos. "She has gotten so big."

She stayed silent as he looked them over. Chuck noticed the other book in her hands and asked, "What's in that one?"

"Everything from the time she was born until last month," she said, handing him the scrapbook and studying his reactions.

He had to fight back tears at the photos of Cyrus with Blair in the delivery room, Eleanor, Harold, and Roman with Rose in the hospital. How he wished he could have been there. The photos that really got him were of when Rose was home with her mother. Blair was glowing in every photo, she fell into motherhood so naturally and while he still felt sadness at what he missed, he now felt pride in how Blair handled everything with such grace.

Chuck smiled at her when he looked at her before going back through the photos, glad that this showed him the moments he missed.

**June 27, 2012**

"Hi, Lily," she said when the older woman answered her phone. Blair finally decided it was time to call her.

"Blair, darling," Lily exclaimed, "How are you?"

"I'm okay," she told her. "I know Chuck filled you in on everything and I was wondering if you had time to talk with me."

"Of course, dear," Lily said, surprised yet happy that Blair reached out to her.

"Before you ask me everything I know you probably want to, I have a question for you," Blair said with a pause, continuing when Lily didn't say anything. "Is it really okay that Chuck has been here for three weeks? I know you two have a lot of work with Bass Industries."

"Charles can stay in England as long as he wants to," Lily told her. "Family must come first, and that's what you and Rose are to him."

"Listen to me, I'm in no position to judge you," Lily said when Blair remained quiet on the other end. "When I was your age, I was in the same position you were. You could say we did the same thing but we both know what I did was worse."

"Why would you say that?" Blair asked.

"Because I gave up my child with Rufus, you kept your child with Chuck and have been doing a marvelous job raising her on you own," Lily said.

"Not on my own, Cyrus was with me until two months ago," Blair told her.

"That's not the same as having your partner there," Lily said gently. "I can't even begin to comprehend what you went through."

"It was rough, but I'd do it all over again," Blair let her know. "Rose wouldn't be in our lives if everything didn't happen. That said, it doesn't mean Chuck would have been able to handle becoming a father last year."

"Blair, we both know how Charles is. While he loves you, his past actions have been unpredictable," Lily said. "I love my son and can tell you how broken he was when you disappeared. You didn't have to do that."

"I did," Blair said. "My engagement to Louis was broken and I was pregnant by someone who wasn't my fiancé. Do you have any idea what the press would have done if they got hold of that story?"

"Yes, I do," Lily told her. "But Charles would have seen to it that you were sheltered from all that."

"It was time for me to step up and take care of things on my own," Blair said. "I was going to be a mother. How could I expect to take care of a child if I couldn't take care of myself?"

"I do see your side, Blair," Lily sighed. "And I can't say anything about you keeping this news from him as I did the same with Rufus. But know this, it took a long time for Rufus to understand why I did what I did."

"With all due respect, Lily, my decision wasn't fueled by wanting to keep my trust fund," Blair told her. "I didn't tell Chuck because I was afraid of my child getting hurt due to his fear of commitment. None of this was for my own sake, it was to protect my child."

Lily didn't know what to say. "Even so, would Charles have ever found out?" she asked. "Would you have told him?"

"Yes, when I felt ready or when Rose was old enough to ask about her father," Blair said defensively, her guard now firmly up.

"Tell me, what does Rose like? Does she have more of your features or Charles'?" Lily wanted to know, thinking a change of subject would be good.

"She's looking more and more like me every day," Blair smiled. "But her eyes are her father's, I saw him in her as soon as she opened them."

Lily gasped quietly, knowing how hard that must have been for Blair to see Chuck staring back at her all the time. "It was a shock, yet comforting at the same time," Blair told her.

They continued talking about Rose and Cyrus, how Blair completed her degree at Columbia and her plans for law school in the next year or two. As their conversation was winding down, Lily wanted to leave the younger woman with a last piece of advice.

"Blair, if you take one thing away from our talk, please let it be this," Lily stated. "The love you and Charles have for one another is rare, it's once in a lifetime. I know he wants to be there for you both, let him."

"That's all I want, Lily," Blair told her. "He's the one who's holding back. I hear Rose waking up, I need to go."

"Give her a kiss for me," Lily said as she fought back a sniffle. "My first grandbaby. Do you think you can send me a photo of her?"

"I can do that," Blair said, thinking of sending her the latest one she took of Rose with the teddy bear and the photo she took of Chuck with Rose that first day they met. "Give everyone my best."

"Take care, and don't lose faith now," Lily said, sighing when she heard Blair hang up. The parallels between Blair and Chuck to her and Rufus were so blatant that she hoped the young lovers would be able to repair themselves faster than she and Rufus were able to.

**June 29, 2012**

"You've been here before?" Chuck asked as Blair pushed Rose in her stroller around the grounds of Hampton Court.

"A few times, with Cyrus," she told him.

"She's so beautiful," he said as they stopped and he lifted Rose out of the stroller. "Just like her mother."

"Are you going to make a move on me or what?" she asked with a sigh. Chuck just stared at her as she continued, ""You keep making comments about how good I look but you have yet to make a move. We both feel it, and I know you want me as much as I want you. Why are you hesitating?"

"Because," he told her as he sat down on a bench with Rose, "I don't want our first time back together to be purely physical."

"How do you want it then?" she inquired.

"Like that night at the Plaza," he said. "You couldn't keep your hands off me and I made love to you like I never had. It was all consuming and perfect and it should have been our new beginning. In a way it was."

"Chuck," she said quietly as he kissed Rose's forehead.

"I love you, Blair," he told her. "But I don't want us to make the same mistakes twice."

"Then let go of the hurt," she said as he closed his eyes. "Don't let games or pride win out this time."

"We need to talk about everything that happened," Chuck told her. "Only then do I think we can begin to rebuild."

"No," she said with finality. "I don't want to talk about it. We've both made mistakes. Yours always were more catastrophic than mine, but keeping Rose from you was by far the worst thing I've ever done. The past is in the past and I'd rather not revisit it if we don't have to."

"But can we move forward together if we don't?" he asked.

"I had your child, Chuck," she told him. "If I didn't love you, I couldn't have gone through with it. And the moment I saw Rose's face, I knew I'd forgiven you. You gave me the greatest gift in the world, my little girl."

"Our little girl," he corrected her. Blair just smiled as he kissed Rose's head again before she continued.

"It hurts too much being with you yet not being with you" she said. "We have this cloud over us and it's killing me."

"Are you going to ask me to leave?" Chuck asked in a panic.

"No," she told him. "I won't do that to you. Just remember that the past is the past, it happened."

"It still sucks," he said bluntly as he lowered his head and rubbed Rose's back.

"Chuck," she said as she looked at him with their daughter, "We can't change what we've done. For the most part, I'm at a relatively happy place in my life that I'd rather not dampen with talk of where we went wrong. Nothing will erase what we did, but regardless of that, I never stopped loving you, or wanting you for that matter."

"I'm sorry, but I won't let my base needs dictate this. It's hard enough for me without you telling me that, in more ways than one," he told her as he glanced down at his pants getting tight. "I'm hurt, emotionally wrecked, let me be upset. For the first time in my life I'm owning my feelings and being completely honest with you, which is a huge step for me. Know that I don't want anyone other than you but I do need time."

"Fine," she told him, feeling withdrawn from the fight. "Look at me, I told you I wouldn't beg yet that's exactly what I'm doing. If you don't want to be with me, fine. But it's a beautiful day and I want to see the rest of the gardens."

Blair took Rose from his arms and started walking, leaving him to get the diaper bag and push the stroller while catching up to where she was. He knew it was difficult but he was different, she'd see that in time. Until then, it would be extremely uncomfortable for them both.

**July 5, 2012**

Chuck's internal struggle continued as Blair grew more and more distant with him. He never wanted to let go of Rose but understood that Blair was used to being alone with her most of the time. He'd go for a walk almost daily, exploring his new home for the time being and taking the quiet to reflect on it all as well as calling Eric to get his stepbrother's advice.

He was aware of the whisperings going on around town with his arrival. Once Blair's neighbor met him at the supermarket, news of Rose's father spread like wildfire around the townspeople. It wasn't a tiny village but it was a bedroom community where gossip ran rampant, much like the Upper East Side he and Blair called home.

Neighbors would try to stop him when he was on his own for a walk but Chuck never told them too much. Things with Blair were complicated enough that they didn't need everyone else interjecting their opinions. He was walking up the path to Blair's house when Mrs. Heaney and another woman greeted him halfway.

"That's him, Marge," Mrs. Heaney said to her friend as she pointed at Chuck. "He's Rose's father."

"Mrs. Heaney, so good to see you again," Chuck said with unease as he put his hands in his pocket.

"Pleasure is all mine," she told him with fake pleasantries as she looked him up and down, as did the other woman. "I told you he was a looker."

"I'm Chuck Bass," he said to the friend as he extended his hand. It made him uncomfortable that these women old enough to be his grandmothers were looking at him so blatantly.

"Marge Bloom, and the pleasure is all mine," she told him as she took his hand. "We stopped by with some cake for Blair. Now that you're here, you can show us in."

Ambushed and knowing the woman would follow him inside the house regardless of whether or not he invited them, he opened the door and called out, "Blair, you have visitors."

Blair walked out of the kitchen with an apron tied around her waist and froze when she saw who was standing in her foyer. She and Chuck shared a brief look before she said, "Mrs. Heaney, Mrs. Bloom, what brings you two around this afternoon?"

"I thought we should get to know Chuck here," Mrs. Heaney told her as she held up the cake they brought.

"I'm afraid I'm in the middle of cooking dinner so you'll have to excuse me for not inviting you to stay for tea," Blair said as she did her best to retain her composure and not lose her cool.

"That's all right, dearie," Mrs. Bloom said as she and Mrs. Heaney walked by her into the kitchen. "We can chat with Chuck while you cook."

Blair eyes narrowed at Chuck as he shrugged and mouthed, 'What was I supposed to do? They were outside.'

She shook her head and they followed the unwanted visitors into the kitchen to find them seated at the table, fussing over Rose in her bouncy seat. Blair turned off what she had on the stove and leaned against the counter while Chuck lifted Rose up and sat across from the older women at the table.

"Where have you been this past year, Chuck?" Mrs. Bloom asked. "Because it hasn't been helping Blair care for Rose."

"Excuse me," he said, startled by how rude the question was.

"What Marge is trying to get at is why you haven't been with Blair this whole time?" Mrs. Heaney reiterated. "It's clear from looking at you two together that she's yours, the eyes say it all."

"Chuck has been in New York, working," Blair stated, peeved that she had to tell them anything.

"Were you aware she was pregnant with your child?" Mrs. Heaney asked. "And if not, why?"

"Yes," Mrs. Bloom said, "What's the story with you two?"

"A complicated one," Chuck said softly as he rubbed Rose's back. The little girl was sure to feel the tension in the room and starting to fuss in his arms. "But we're together now, and Rose is priority one for me."

"Now," Mrs. Bloom said haughtily, "But around here when a pregnant woman makes no mention of her baby's father it's usually because he was nothing great to start with."

It was becoming clear to Chuck that Marge was the worse of the two women.

"Enough," Blair exclaimed as she moved to the doorway and stared at them, "You have no right to say that about Chuck or I. Not that it is any of your business, but I'll have you know that Chuck was always great. The reason you haven't heard about him is between the two of us, end of story. I want you both out of my house this instant."

"Marge meant nothing by it, Blair," Mrs. Heaney told her, trying to backpedal for her friend and remain in Blair's good graces. "Didn't you, Marge?"

"Oh, yes," she assured her as she nodded at the young parents. "No malice meant whatsoever."

"Out, now," Blair said with a look in his eyes that made them scurry out of their seats and towards the front door.

Blair let out an aggravated groan as she slammed the door behind them, locking it before turning around and returning to the kitchen. Chuck was standing with Rose in his arms when she stood next to him.

"I didn't mean for that to happen," he said. "But they could have been on to something with what they said."

"You can be absolutely infuriating at times but you're a good father," she told him, still shaking with rage at how her neighbors treated her and Chuck. "How dare they insinuate any less? They don't know you at all and had some nerve to say what they did in my house."

"Calm down," he said as he put his hand on her shoulder. "They're gone now, it's fine."

"It most certainly is not," she exclaimed. "This will be all over town by morning. As it is, I have a reputation around here."

"I thought you said people have been good about it," Chuck stated as they sat back down at the table, Blair taking Rose and visibly relaxing with her daughter in her arms.

"They haven't said anything to my face," she told him, kissing Rose's head. "But the rumors swirling about are anything but good. Not only was I new to town, I was unwed and pregnant."

"I'm sorry," he said, "Is there anything I can do?"

"No, just don't tell people how screwed up we are," she said dryly as she held Rose close, closing her eyes and centering herself before she could return to cooking dinner.

**July 10, 2012**

Blair patience with Chuck was wearing thin. He was very good with Rose and always wanted to be around his daughter but the sexual tension was driving Blair crazy. She was a passionate person and being so close to Chuck again without really being close to him wasn't what she wanted.

It wasn't like she didn't have opportunity. There was a man from town that showed interest in her when she arrived last year but Blair didn't feel a spark with him. Jeffrey was nice and good with Rose, but he wasn't Chuck. When she ran into him while out with Chuck and Rose, Blair decided to play up their flirtation and see how Chuck reacted when faced with the knowledge that someone else wanted her.

"Jeffrey," she exclaimed with a smile as he approached them in the parking lot of the supermarket, "How are you?"

"I'm good," he told her as he kissed her cheek before looking at Chuck and extending his hand. "Hi, I'm Jeffrey Walker."

"I gathered that," Chuck said coldly as his hands held Rose to him in the carrier on his chest. "I'm Chuck Bass, Rose's father."

"Interesting," Jeffrey said, "Because I've never heard of you before. And I've known Blair since she moved here."

"It's complicated," Chuck told him before Blair could cut in. "But I'm here now."

"You haven't stopped by the shop in a while, I was starting to get nervous," Jeffrey said with a laugh as his arm rested on Blair's and Chuck grew more livid by the second.

"Unexpected company," she said as she motioned towards Chuck. "But I've been meaning to stop by for some time now. I hear you got in a first edition of _The__ Age__ of__ Innocence_. I've always loved that book."

"I remember," Jeffrey said with a grin as he looked at Chuck, "And it's been on hold for you."

"You're too good to me," Blair said playfully.

"Blair," Chuck said as he moved in front of her, "We really should be getting Rose home, it's late and she needs to be fed."

"I fed her before we left an hour ago," Blair said, narrowing her eyes at him.

"It's close to the time she goes to sleep," Chuck told her. "Surely our daughter is more important than a book or Jeffrey here."

"Don't," Blair warned him before turning to her friend. "I apologize for him but I should get Rose home. I'll see you soon though."

"Looking forward to it," he told her as she leaned up to kiss his cheek. "Bye, Rose."

Chuck already had Rose in her carseat and was sitting in the passenger seat when Blair got in the car and started her verbal barrage on him.

"How dare you?" Blair accused when they were back in the car. "You were incredibly rude to my friend just now."

"Your friend, you mean that man you were throwing yourself at," he retorted heatedly. "And who was hitting on you, by the way."

"So, what if he was?" she asked. "You made it very clear that you weren't interested in me like that. Excuse me if I enjoy feeling desired by someone."

"For now," he exclaimed. "I'm still processing everything. I told you I needed time. I waited a year to be with you again, pardon me for wanting it to be perfect."

"And just how many random women were you with while you were supposedly waiting for me?" she asked, furious that he was turning this back on her.

"None," he replied in an even keel. "The thought of being with anyone other than you after that night at the Plaza makes me sick, physically sick. What about you? How long were you here before you started sleeping with Jeffrey?"

"I never slept with him, or anyone for that matter," she told him. "How could you even ask me that? I was pregnant with your child, I wasn't about to have sex with a man who wasn't you."

"Why?" he asked.

"Because I was waiting for you, you bastard," she cried as put her head down on the steering wheel. "I was waiting for you to find me and tell me what a mistake you made in letting me go."

The tears streamed down her face as he saw the sobs racking her body. Chuck felt his heart stop, he was so consumed with how he was feeling and all he missed that he never thought what Blair must have been going through.

"This isn't just hard on you," she told him, her head still on the steering wheel. "You may not have been here this past year but I have had to live with my decision every day. Each day that passed made it harder for me to work up the nerve to contact you. You were the one who let me go last year, how on earth could you have expected me to go back to you with the news of our child? It never would have happened, not after what you did."

"I'm sorry," he said, the sudden realization that she must have been hurting even more than he was finally hitting him. "I didn't think about that. What do you need me to do? I'm here now, tell me what you want me to do."

"There's nothing you can say or do, I'm fine," Blair told him as she shook his hand off her arm and wiped away her tears before turning the key in the ignition. "You were right, I should get Rose home, it's late."

"Don't do this," he pleaded with her. "Don't put up your wall again and shut me out now."

"I'm not," she said as she backed out of the spot and started the drive home. "You say you need time, now so do I."

Blair didn't say another word on the way home. Chuck wouldn't stop talking as he tried to get across to her how much he wanted what she did, them together again for good. Never in his life had he been so open about his emotions but she needed to know the depth of how he felt for her and that he was tired of messing it all up.

"And before you even suggest it, I'm not saying this because of Rose," he told her. "I want to be with you because I love you, I've only ever loved you. You're the mother of my child, and she is perfect. I don't know how you remain so strong when I'm sure you feel like I do."

"My life has been so empty without you," Chuck continued as she stared in front of her without so much as a sideways glance towards him. "We finally found each other again, let's make things right."

"Things between us will never be right," she told him as she took the turn onto her street. "Just let it go."

She remained quiet as she took Rose out of her carseat, Chuck getting the packages and diaper bag out of the boot. Once inside the house, their little girl was fed, changed, and dressed for bed while her parents stewed in strained silence.

"Sweet dreams, my little angel," Blair said as she leaned over to kiss Rose goodnight before making her way down the hall. "I'll check on you later."

Chuck quickly kissed his daughter goodnight before he was on Blair's heels. "What are you doing?" he asked as she went to close the door to her room.

"I'm going to bed, I'm exhausted," she told him without making eye contact. Blair was completely numb on the inside, a feeling she hadn't felt since her pregnancy was confirmed and she knew that Chuck wouldn't be able to handle the news. As it was, she let Chuck see too much and wasn't ready if he let her down again.

"We need to talk," he told her, pushing the door to her room open. She didn't know what possessed her but she reached up for him and kissed him with all the passion that had been brewing since they were last together. Maybe it was a year of going without or maybe it was because she still loved him with every fiber of her being but she didn't fight it. It was strong and primal and it took control of them.

The second their lips connected it was a frenzy as he backed her onto the bed. They spent what felt like forever just kissing, hands everywhere as they hurriedly undressed each other and allowed themselves to get reacquainted with every inch of the other. With their clothes thrown to the floor, Blair wanted nothing more than to feel Chuck inside her.

"Are you sure?" he asked when she arched up against him, teasing him with how close they were to connecting but still apart.

"Shut up and do me," she rasped as her arms wrapped around his shoulders and she kissed his neck.

A part of his brain was telling him to wait but his body and heart were telling him to make love to her like he did the night they conceived Rose. Ignoring his brain, he entered her and felt all of his doubt disappear as he and Blair melded into one.

She moaned, bucking up to him and desperate for him to start moving and give her the release she was dreaming about for the past year. He took her hands in his and laced them above her head, kissing the side of her face while rocking into her. His thrusts were slow and deliberate, wanting to commit every second of their lovemaking to memory. The sight of her writhing with pleasure underneath him was more than he could take but he needed to make it last longer.

Chuck flipped them without breaking their connection so she was on top of him. Gasping with surprise, her eyes filled with desire as she pulled him up and dug her nails into his back as she rode him harder. They continued flipping each other, postponing their releases for as long as possible. Blair was shuddering uncontrollably around him when she felt him finally explode in her.

Panting, he collapsed on top of Blair and tried to draw her to him. She wanted to melt into him but resisted. As mind-blowing as it was, she knew it shouldn't have happened. Once again, sex was there to complicate her relationship with Chuck.

"Don't," she breathed as she pulled away, closing her eyes and cursing herself for allowing her base needs to dictate her actions just now.

"Blair," he said as she sat up with the sheet covering her while she looked around the room trying to make sense of what just happened.

"This changes nothing," she told him as she stood up and reached for her robe. "I was naïve to think we could ever be happy again after all that's happened."

"I'm very happy," Chuck asserted. "You always made me happy, you still do."

"No, having sex makes you happy," she said with a sad smile, pulling her robe closed and tying it. "You're still on your orgasm high, what you're feeling is purely physical and will be gone soon."

"It won't," he insisted, "You and I have never been just physical. We need to work through this."

"I can't deal with any of this now," she said shaking her head, still mentally chastising herself for what she just let happen. "I need to check on Rose."

With that, she was out the door and down the hall. Chuck fell back against the pillows, his head spinning at the situation he was in. He and Blair just had the most amazing lovemaking session and the only thing he wanted was to hold her as they drifted to sleep. She, on the other hand, couldn't get away from him fast enough and that made him feel used in the worst possible way.

Knowing they needed to talk, Chuck looked around for his boxers before slipping them on and making his way down the hall to where Blair was. Everything had changed for him just now and it was time for him to do the fighting. He realized that while it was wrong he was kept away, he was there now and could make up for the time he lost, the time they lost as a family.

**_Please _****_review_****_ to _****_let_****_ me _****_know_****_ you'd _****_like _****_me_****_ to _****_continue. _****_And _****_if _****_I _****_haven't _****_heard _****_from_****_ you_****_ yet, _****_leave _****_a_****_ review._****_ Lots_****_ of _****_you _****_have _****_favorited _****_or _****_alerted _****_this_****_ story _****_but _****_have _****_yet _****_to _****_leave _****_a_****_ comment. _****_I'd _****_love _****_to_****_ hear _****_your _****_thoughts _****_and _****_it's _****_very _****_easy _****_to _****_do, _****_not _****_to _****_mention _****_it _****_would _****_really _****_make _****_me _****_smile _****_=D_**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

_**And their physical desires won out over their rationality. This is Chair we're talking about, when hasn't sex taken center stage for them. While I've told you that I'm very pragmatic, I don't like being predictable and could see Chair ignoring reason in favor of getting their releases from one another. However, this only further complicates matters for them as they try to navigate through their fractured relationship as we all know these two can never just have sex. It will always be making love and their emotions are tightly interwoven into everything they do. **_

_**While I like writing smut, I kept this closer to T rather than M because I didn't want to have to put the disclaimer up top and give away where I was taking this chapter. What do you think? Did you see this coming? And would you like the rating upped to M for future sex scenes? **_

_**Also, what do you think of this reversal of sorts? Blair has been the one that's wanted Chuck but now she's closed herself off to him because she can't take any more rejection. She knows how hurt Chuck is but also needs him to let her back in. Now she's shut herself off to him right when he was about to open up to her. **_

_**How do you think they'll deal with this in the morning? It will be emotional and messy when they face each other with a clear mind, not to mention the floodgate of desire that was just unleashed for them both on top of the hurt and confusion they're already feeling. Your suggestions are always welcome and I can't wait to read your reviews of this chapter. **_

_**Remember, more reviews = more love = faster update. And I loved detailed reviews, the longer the better =) **_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Author's Note: Thank you so much for your continued support of this story! Every review, favorite, and alert brings a smile to my face =D

Recap of last chapter, they slept together and Blair got out of Chuck's embrace as fast as she could. This chapter picks up right where we left off and will explore them being forced to discuss their future because of all the emotions making love brought to the surface for them. Like I've said before, I do not like their long, drawn-out games that have played out on the show so they'll progress more realistically in my story, with some drama because they are Chair after all.

Again, Chair is OOC and they are acting like mature, rational adults thinking of what is in their child's best interests rather than their own petty desires. The show hasn't done a good job of portraying them in this light but I think they're capable of it and I'm writing them as such. It will also be quite some time before Blair and Rose go to New York with Chuck. First, Blair needs to reach out to the friends she left behind and learn from them how Chuck was during this past year.

My feelings on this season are so mixed. I hate how Blair is trying so desperately to hold onto her relationship with Louis while she knows he is wrong for her. He may have been a good man at the end of season four but now he's becoming just as bad as Chuck was in the past. The thing I love is the true character growth we're seeing in Chuck. He's really trying to turn his life around and it is so sad how broken he is. Yes, he's done horrible things in the past but is paying for them now. I also think it speaks volumes that he isn't drinking to drown his sorrows or whoring around for some sort of release from the pain he feels.

I saw the last ten minutes of 5x08 and my heart melted with how kind Chuck was to a drunken Dan. Their bromance is becoming my favorite part of the show, I hope it continues to grow. When Blair saw him tucking the Brooklynite in, how could she not drag him into the bedroom right then and there? I would have ;) And OMG, for 5x09 when Chuck tells Blair, "I just want you to be happy, with me." My heart is melting and I'm squealing like a schoolgirl. However, the wedding must take place as I've seen the photos of Blair running through the streets in her wedding dress. We can only hope that it is Chuck she is running to and that they will finally be able to rebuild like they need to.

I will never lose faith that Chair is endgame, but I seriously don't know how the writers can bring them back together believably at this point. Wait, this is Gossip Girl. When have the writers ever done something believably? Scratch that last thought, Chair will be having hot limo sex before we know it. Will it last? I don't know. Will they fall back into each other's arms? Most likely. Your thoughts…

_The__ Way__ We__ Were_ and _Of__ Course_ have been updated. The next chapter of _Beauty__ and __the__ Beast_ should be up within the week. I'm also in the process of writing a smutty one shot, not quite sure of all the details so I'd love your suggestions.

88Mary88 – Thank you so much! Blair is incredibly torn and struggling with how she feels for Chuck. She pulled back from him in the last chapter and in this one she tries to figure out what making love with him meant and what happens next. Things between them never will be right but Chuck was finally snapped out of his own grief when he saw what a state she was in over their separation. Blair's wall will be there but it's not going to what you think. But Chuck will be fighting for her and going out of his way to show her just how much he's changed. I can't wait to read your next review.

a fan – Thanks so much! I'm glad that you were relieved to see Chuck and Blair fall back into each other's arms. Even though Chuck tried to resist and tell himself waiting was for the best, we all knew he'd never be able to resist her for long. There will be more of Chair with the parents in future chapters. As for Lily and Rufus' love child, he went back to Boston with his parents in 3x05. What was your favorite part of their morning after talk? Looking forward to your thoughts on this chapter.

Maribells – Thank you so much! I'm glad that you enjoy mature Blair and Chuck and how they are with Rose. As for how Blair feels about keeping Rose a secret, I feel that she is very remorseful. I go more in depth with that in this chapter and am looking forward to your thoughts on their morning after talk. The M rating is coming soon (pun intended). Can't wait to read what you think of this chapter.

Jane K – Thanks! Chuck and Blair definitely need a heart to heart to move on like they both want and need. Looking forward to your review of this chapter.

Pty – Thank you! Moving forward is what they want more than anything and will work towards that. Looking forward to your next review and more spoilers, hopefully what happens with Blair running in her wedding dress.

BassfamilyFTW – Thanks! I'm so happy you like mature Chair with Rose in this story. It will be a while before Blair and Rose go to New York. Can't wait to read your thoughts on this chapter.

CBlove – Thank you! In case it's not obvious, I'm partial to Chuck and have more fun getting into his head than Blair's. They talk in this chapter and I look forward to what you thought of it.

Wrighthangal – Thank you so much! Chuck does seem to be making more of a mess than he means to. All he wants is to process what's happened and come to terms with it before mending things with Blair. Unfortunately for him, she sees this as him not wanting her and fears he's going to run away again. Now that they've had sex and Blair got away from him as fast as she could, a heart to heart is inevitable. Can't wait to read your review on this chapter.

BekaRoo – Thanks! Even with the hurt and confusion, Blair will defend Chuck to anyone that dares question him. It will be a while before they go back to NYC but in the next chapter we'll hear the reactions of the NJBC. Looking forward to your thoughts on this chapter.

TriGemini – Thank you so much! The road to happiness for Chair has never been easy. Blair and Chuck do have a talk about how they are feeling and slowly figure out where they go from here. Sleeping together did complicate matters but it also made them see how much they still love and want the other, not to mention how much they need each other. As always, looking forward to your next review.

Dreamgurl – Thanks so much! The writers on the show cannot be trusted, but I may forgive them if they reunite Chair before she marries the prince. Forgiveness and letting go of the past is a struggle for them but both want the best for Rose and desperately want to be back with the other. I love Lily and foresee more heart to hearts with her and Blair about life choices and love. Not only did they just have sex, they made love for hours before Blair freaked and got out of Chuck's arms before she could process what happened. More (M rated) love scenes will follow ;) I can't wait to read your review on this chapter and hear your thoughts on future chapters.

itsmemirianb – Thank you! I always thought Chuck would be an amazing and doting father if given the chance so I'm glad you like his maturity and how much he's taken to Rose. Looking forward to your thoughts on this chapter.

LeftWriter224 – Thanks so much! They have lots to talk about and it will take more than one conversation to figure out where they go from here. Can't wait to read your reaction to their morning after talk.

sarah93 – Thanks! Isn't Chuck adorable with Rose? Can't wait to read your thoughts on him in this chapter.

lilaaa23 – Muchas gracias! I think I speak for all Chair fans when I say I hope the writers don't disappoint us further. Thanks so much for the nice words =) Let me know your thoughts on this chapter.

_Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl, or Ed Westwick – sigh. _

**July 11, 2012**

"I don't get it," Chuck told her as he stood in the doorway of Rose's nursery. "You were the one who wanted this from the start. Now that we've finally made love, you can't get away from me fast enough. What am I supposed to think? How am I supposed to feel, Blair?"

"We shouldn't have slept together," she said, unable to confirm that they had indeed made love. "Not with this cloud still hanging over us."

"I asked you if you were sure," he said with distress in his eyes. "You said yes."

"I never said I didn't want it, I said it shouldn't have happened," Blair told him as she lifted Rose out of her crib and cradled her against her chest. "We're still broken and sex won't fix that."

"We have to talk about it all," he said for what felt like the millionth time since he found her.

"About what? How we have a proclivity for falling back into each other's arms no matter the circumstances?" she asked sarcastically as she sat in the window seat. Even as the words came out of her mouth, she knew that if Chuck continued to be so patient and kind with her that it was only a matter of time before they were back together.

"I want us to talk about how no matter what's transpired between us, we're always drawn back to each other," he told her as he took a seat next to her, rubbing his daughter's back and getting very close to Blair. "I love you."

"And I love you, but our love for each other was never an issue, trust is," she told him.

"You haven't said it was a mistake yet," he stated with surprise as she avoided his gaze. "When is that coming?"

"It's not," she said. "You and I are never a mistake. Poor timing yes, but never wrong."

"We do need to talk, but it can wait," he said while kissing her shoulder. "Is Rose okay?"

"She's asleep," Blair told him. "Holding her always makes me feel better."

"I can second that," he said with a soft chuckle as she glanced at him with apprehension and a look that said she was nowhere near ready to have the discussion they needed to have. "We don't need to do this now. Let's just go back to bed and deal with everything in the morning. Please."

"You're only acting this way because we just slept together," Blair said, trying to convince herself that nothing had changed between them. "You don't owe me a thing."

"I owe you everything," Chuck told her as he stared at their sleeping daughter in her arms. "Now come on, if Rose is alright let's put her back in her crib and go to bed."

"I don't want to," she told him as she kissed their daughter's head. "I'm comfortable here."

"If you want to stay with her, I get that," he conceded. "But I'm staying with you."

"Why are you still here?" she asked him as his fingers brushed against Rose's face. Unable to keep up her collected façade, the tears escaped her eyes as she silently started to sob. "I can't let you back in, Chuck. I just can't."

"Why not?" he asked, knowing full how she felt scared of losing her control, how she lost her control with him already.

"We're always going to be in each other's lives because of Rose," she said. "But if we try yet again with us and fail, what am I to do then? I can't fall apart, Rose needs me to be the best I can be."

"She also needs both of her parents to be happy," he told her. "We make each other happy, you can't deny that."

"We do, but we've never been able to work for the long run," Blair said. What makes this time so different?"

"This time," he said softly, "We have everything to lose and neither of us want that."

"Are you saying we didn't want it to work before?" Blair asked with unease as she saw the vulnerability in his eyes and understood how difficult it was for him to be so open with his feelings.

"I'm saying that before we were stupid and didn't have our priorities in order," he told her. "You're it for me. I should have realized that a long time ago but I didn't. Let's make up for our mistakes now."

"Can we do that?" she asked as she stood up and placed Rose back in her crib, not wanting to wake her daughter as her sobs started to rack through her body. "We've been here so many times before, what makes this time different?"

"So much has changed, we've changed. Making love with you just now meant everything to me. I've missed you, Blair," he told her as his hand rested on her cheek. "And it's not just us we have to think about."

"Don't make this about her," she cried while pulling away from him. "If we're to be together, it has to be because we want no one else, not because we have a child together. That's no way to be."

"Can't it be both?" he asked. "I still wanted you the moment I was stupid enough to think I was capable of letting you go. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me, it took me a long time to realize that but I do now. The last year of my life was spent trying to find you, I can't imagine going back to not having you in it."

The floodgates opened for Blair and her emotions swept over her. He was saying all the right words and that terrified her. Not wanting to expose herself more than she already had, she made her way into the hall. There was nothing she wanted more than to lean on Chuck but she was still held back by fear. As if reading her thoughts, his strong arms lifted her up.

"I can't do this," she said, struggling against him but too exhausted for it to do much good. "Let me down."

"When we get to the bed," he told her. "Stop fighting me, I'm not going to do anything."

When he set her back down on the crumpled sheets where they spent the last few hours making love and getting lost in each other, she got under the covers and looked at him while wiping her tears away.

"I hate that I'm acting like this, Chuck," she said with a laugh as he got into bed next to her. "I've been so in control until now. You probably think I'm crazy."

"Hey, we all have our breaking points," he told her as he leaned over to kiss her shoulder. "I've had quite a few."

"How are you like this?" she asked him. "When did you become the man I always wanted?"

"I'm not the out of control person you remember," he said while brushing the hair out of her eyes and resting his hand on the back of her neck. "What will it take to get you to see that?"

"I know you've changed," Blair told him as she looked at him from the corner of her eye. "But I've seen you change before and I can never be sure if it's for good. My heart won't bear it if you disappoint me again. I need to be as whole as I can for Rose."

"You can trust me this time," he said as she slowly turned to face him.

"I really want to believe that, Chuck," she said.

"Then believe me, it's that simple," Chuck told her as he leaned against the headboard with a frustrated sigh. "I don't understand. You've been telling me the past is in the past and how you never stopped wanting me. Yet now you won't even look at me. Have you forgiven me or are you still holding on to how I was?"

"I have forgiven you," she told him as she finally made eye contact with him, her eyes shining with unshed tears. "And while we aren't the same people, I don't know if we're at a place where we can get to know each other again. Sleeping together really should have waited."

"Don't say that," he said as his hand reached out to rest on her cheek, his thumb wiping away a tear that escaped. "It was amazing, complicated, but still amazing. It's never been easy for us so we just need to work harder."

"But should we have to?" she asked him. "Should love really be this difficult?"

"When we had easy, it wasn't right," Chuck told her, the both of them knowing he was referring to the times they tried to move on with different people yet were still drawn back to each other. "I can tell you that not a day goes by where I don't find myself wishing I hadn't hurt you."

"We wouldn't have Rose then," she said.

"Which is why as painful as it all was, I wouldn't want it any other way," he said. "Our daughter is perfection. I'm still amazed that I had any hand in her creation."

"I need to go to sleep," Blair said with a yawn. "We can continue this in the morning, okay?"

"Okay," he told her.

"Do you think you can keep an ear out for Rose?" she asked as she rolled onto her side facing away from him while pulling the covers under her chin.

"Of course," he said, sliding down so he was on his side behind Blair. When he felt her feet tangle with his, he smiled and wrapped his arm around her to pull her against him.

Nuzzling against her neck, which was an intimate gesture he reserved only for her, he smiled. About to say something more, Chuck realized she was sound asleep in his arms. With the baby monitor on the nightstand, he was wide-awake and on alert if Rose made any sound. Knowing that the morning would bring its own share of problems, he took comfort in the fact that she felt safe enough with him to fall asleep in his arms.

**XOXO**

As exhausted as Chuck was, he couldn't allow himself to fall asleep. He was afraid that once Blair woke up she would do everything in her power to distance herself from him again.

When she was starting to stir, she froze. All at once, yesterday came flooding back to her – arguing with Chuck over Jeffrey, feeling totally numb before giving into her desire and making love with Chuck, breaking down in his arms when his sincere want for her proved to be too much. She needed a good night's sleep to process everything.

"Loosen your grip," she told him as she wiggled out of his embrace and sat up, "I need to tell you something."

"What?" he asked with nervous apprehension, anticipating that her mood was going to shift drastically again and he'd be thrown for another loop.

"You need to now that I've been on the Pill since Rose was born," she told him as he stared at her. "We didn't exactly use protection last night so I don't want you to worry about me getting pregnant, again. I'm also assuming we don't have to worry about STDs because we've both said we haven't been with anyone else this past year. Is that true?"

"Yes," he said with annoyance as he sat up to better look at her. "I'm clean and there's been no one else. Why are you on the Pill?"

"I'm glad to know that," she said, avoiding his question as his eyes narrowed at her and she knew he wouldn't let the issue drop until she answered him. "I've been on the Pill because I knew I'd have sex at some point and didn't want another child. I figured it was better to be prepared now that I have Rose to think about."

"You don't want more children?" he asked her. Missing her entire pregnancy and Rose as a newborn had him looking forward to the day she was pregnant with his child, again.

"Not for a while," she told him. He gave her a funny look that prompted her to continue, "The next time I get pregnant, I want it to be planned. Or at least when I'm in a relationship with the father, preferably I'd like to be married."

"Any regrets with Rose?" he asked tensely.

"Only that I didn't trust you to be with me," Blair told him as they locked eyes and both felt the heat between them. "I don't think you'll ever know how sorry I am that I did that."

Not knowing what to say, he said, "We should probably check on Rose. She was quiet last night but okay when I checked on her, twice."

"Can you get her?" she asked as she bit her lip and felt her heart melt at how easy he fell into the role of such a doting father to their daughter. "I didn't pump yesterday so I need to breastfeed her this morning."

"Sure thing," he said. "I'll be right back."

All Blair could think about was how she was going to move forward not that it was the next day. She wanted him but was afraid that her recent behavior would make her appear inconsistent. Her thoughts were forgotten when she saw Chuck coming back into the room with their daughter in his arms.

Rose was cooing happily as Chuck peppered her little face with kisses. "She is so happy when she wakes up, it's incredible," he said with a smile as Blair reached for her and he lowered Rose into her mother's arms.

"She's really is a good baby," Blair told him as she lowered one side of her robe and guided Rose to her breast before the little girl latched on. "I'd even go so far to say she's perfect."

Chuck remained quiet as he watched Rose nursing, it was a sight that still took his breath away with the beauty of Blair feeding their child. "Why are looking at me like that? You've seen me nursing before," she said, his gaze unnerving her and leaving her feeling more exposed than she already felt.

"I know," he told her as he sat on the bed facing her, "But it's still beautiful."

"We need to finish our talk," she said, wanting him to look at her face and not her nursing Rose.

When they locked eyes, she told him, "You know I've forgiven you. My moods may not give you that impression, but I have. What I need to know is if you've forgiven me."

"Yes," he said after thinking it over for a moment. "I know you don't want to talk about the past but I think we have to. We need to deal with our issues head on, brushing them under the rug has never done us any good."

"No good will come from talking about what we've done wrong," Blair told him. "You hurt me, I hurt you, we've been with other people, we've fallen back into each other's arms on more than one occasion. Nothing I ever say or do will make up for the fact that I kept our daughter from you. It can't be equated to anything you've done and it most certainly was not done to get back at you."

"Then why did you do it?" he needed to know.

"I did it because I honestly believed that you wanted to move on from me once and for all," she said. "When you first started looking for me, I thought it was only because I was single again. Then when I saw how you visited my parents every month and continued to look for me, it only got that much harder to fathom telling you."

"Why?" he asked.

"Why? Because the longer that went by, the worse it was that I kept it from you," Blair said.

She felt her throat getting tight and carefully reached into her nightstand drawer for a burp cloth before brining Rose to her shoulder. "I'm sorry," she said, "I don't know what else to say."

"You know what we need? To trust each other unconditionally," Chuck said. "We never had that. But know I will always be here for you two."

"But you have to go back to New York at some point," she told him. "It's not good that you're shirking your work responsibilities."

"I'll figure that out when it comes," he said.

"It's already been a month, how much longer can you afford to be gone?" she asked.

"I'm Chuck Bass, I can be gone as long as I want," he smirked before turning serious. "Really, if I go back now I won't be productive at all."

"Haven't you been working this whole time?" she inquired. "Lily was able to get you both back in control. She said you dove head first into work."

"I did," he told her, "But I was also always looking for you. My mind was never fully at work."

"Lily said you implemented a new booking system for the hotels in Europe," she said, surprising him with how much she learned from his stepmother.

"That was all done from my laptop," he said. "And when I had meetings about it, they were on this side of the pond. How do you think I was able to haunt your parents as often as I did?"

"Eleanor was furious with me," Blair told him. "She wanted me to contact you just so she didn't have you showing up so often."

"I think Roman would have caved in another visit or two," Chuck said.

"If any of them did, it would be him," she said with a small smile. "He always was a hopeless romantic."

"But I did find you, and it was sheer coincidence," he told her. "I need you in my life. Without you and Rose close by, I'll be useless in New York. I'll ask Lily to ship over my laptop and work from here until we figure something out."

"For how long?" she needed to know.

"Until you agree to come back with me to New York with Rose," he smiled.

"That's not going to happen," she told him while pulling away and tensing up. "I'm not going back there."

"Why not? It's home," he said, confused.

"It is also a place where I can't hide from who I was," she said. "I do not want Rose brought into that toxic environment. She needs stability and peace. I don't want her to know what we were like until we can tell her ourselves when she's old enough to understand. Please don't push this."

"For now," Chuck told her as he rubbed Rose's back. "What are your plans for today?"

"I don't have any," she told him. "I was just going to stay in. With school over and Cyrus gone, my days are rather boring."

"But we've gone to loads of places," he said. "You've been busy since I got here."

"I wanted you to see what's around, normally I don't go anywhere. My days are spent with Rose," she said. "I love it, she's growing so fast that I feel like if I blink I'm going to miss something momentous. But I don't know anyone here that I can relate to, no real friends so to speak."

"What about Jeffrey?" he asked as his lip curled in distaste at the memory of the man he met yesterday.

"What about him? He's nice and good with Rose but I'd never be more than his friend," she said.

"That's not how you made it seem yesterday," he told her.

"I wanted to make you jealous, and it worked," Blair said. "He's nice and extremely boring. I spent time with him because I liked going into his store."

"You don't have any other friends?" he wanted to know, saddened that she was so isolated in her new home.

"Not really," she said impassively. "Pippa, the girl who babysits Rose sometimes, she comes over often. I think that's because I'm a novelty for her, I also gave her some of my clothes that would never fit me anymore."

Chuck smiled as she continued, "Rose is my priority, and until May I had school. Cyrus was great with me but when he left I was finally getting comfortable on my own, spending my days with no one but Rose and occasionally Pippa."

"How do you feel about sharing those days with me now?" he asked as Rose continued to nurse.

"I've liked it," Blair revealed.

"Where we go from here?" Chuck needed to know. "We need to figure out what we're going to do."

"How much longer can you stay in England without hurting your position at Bass Industries?" she asked.

"Does it matter?" he countered.

"It does," Blair told him. "I want you here but you need to think about your future, our future."

"I can probably stay throughout the summer without a problem," he said. "People are in and out on vacation and there are no big deals currently pending."

"Okay," she said as Rose started cooing and Blair cradled her in her arms. "Let's see how the summer goes, no pressure or expectations. We just see where it goes."

"And if it goes somewhere more permanent?" he queried.

"Then we make our plans accordingly," she told him. "Right now, I need to change Rose put her back in her crib."

"Let me," Chuck said as he reached for her, "I'll be back soon."

He walked out of the bedroom and when he returned, Blair had changed into a nightgown and was straightening out the sheets on the bed.

"I'll change them later," she said, crawling back under the covers and holding them back for him. "You coming?"

Smirking, Chuck got in next to her and she settled against his chest. "Are you okay with just sleeping right now?" she asked as she leaned up and kissed his neck.

"Fine," he told her, wrapping his arm around her back and taking her hand in his.

"Wake me up in two hours," she requested, "I want to pump so Rose can be bottlefed."

"Alright, how tired are you?" he wanted to know as he felt her breathing slow.

"Moderately tired," Blair told him with a sleepy smirk. "Someone wore me out last night."

**_Please_****_ review_****_ to _****_let _****_me_****_ know _****_you'd _****_like _****_me _****_to _****_continue. _****_And_****_ if _****_I_****_ haven't _****_heard _****_from _****_you_****_ yet, _****_leave_****_ a_****_ review._****_ Lots_****_ of_****_ you_****_ have_****_ favorited_****_ or_****_ alerted_****_ this_****_ story_****_ but_****_ have _****_yet_****_ to _****_leave_****_ a _****_comment._****_ I'd_****_ love_****_ to_****_ hear _****_your _****_thoughts_****_ and_****_ it's_****_ very_****_ easy _****_to _****_do,_****_ not _****_to _****_mention _****_it _****_would _****_really _****_make _****_me_****_ smile _****_=D_**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

_**This was a shorter chapter than usual because I wanted to post their morning after and get your thoughts on how to continue. There are a few different directions I could take this story but I want to get your reactions to this chapter to see how to proceed. **_

_**Still keeping herself safe, or so she thinks, Blair will cause herself more anxiety by suggesting that she and Chuck see where things take them without committing. She's trying to protect herself by distancing herself before he can. However, the Chuck Bass before her today has finally matured and aware of how much he hurt her in the past. I love "good" Chuck on the show (and that is the only thing I love about the show at the moment) so expect the Chuck in this story to be sweeter than you've seen. **_

_**With Chuck and Blair slowly getting back onto the same page, there will be drama with talking to their friends back in New York as well as Chuck interacting with Blair's parents when they visit their granddaughter. **_

_**What would you like to see in future chapters? And when do you think I should officially bump the rating of this story up to M? Looking forward to your thoughts as they always inspire me. **_

_**I've updated the poll on my profile page about future stories. There are two new options so check it out, let me know what you'd like to read. Also, feel free to message me if you'd like to rant about this season or speculate possible ways the (stupid and mean) writers on the show can bring our favorite couple back together once the pansy prince is back in Monaco. **_

_**Remember, more reviews = more love = faster update. And I loved detailed reviews, the longer the better =) **_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Author's Note: Thank you so much for the continued support of this story! Every time I see a review, favorite, or alert I smile =D

The rating has officially been changed to M for this story. We saw Blair and Chuck reach a better understanding in the last chapter and they continue to build on that in this one. That and I really, really like writing Chair smuff (that would be smutty fluff).

There will be dram in this story to keep things interesting but it won't always revolve around Chuck and Blair. They still have their family and friends to contend with. After all, they've spent the last month playing house in the English countryside. They have a lot of explaining to do and that will likely cause problems for them. But, as I've said with my other stories, there will be nothing catastrophic here. That may seem boring to some of you but the show provides us with enough heartache, I'm not about to add to it.

Speaking of the show, here's what I think. Serena is a miserable bitch who can never think of anyone other than herself. The whole episode I was only interested in Chair. I love that Lily was the one to get through to Chuck! That scene in the room with them was perfection, just what every Chair shipper wanted and needed. However, we aren't there yet. While all the Chair scenes were great, my favorite line was from Chuck to Louis. "This should be interesting, the prince and the pinstriped pauper." At least the writers have given Chuck some awesome one liners this season, that and Ed Westwick just gets hotter and hotter =*)

Did you see that puddle under the limo Blair and Chuck got into? That was break fluid and I think Max cut the break lines. My thought is that they got into the limo meant for Nate. Remember how Nate's driver thought he was going to the Upper East Side? That's because he thought he was taking Blair home and not taking Nate to the Westchester Airport. Just as Chair gets their happy ending tragedy has to strike.

This is what I think happens when the show comes back in January. Blair had a miscarriage and Chuck is unconscious and not responsive. After sitting vigil at his bedside for an unknown amount of time, she decides to marry Louis because she feels her life is over anyway without Chuck. And, because we know this will happen, Blair runs out on the wedding when she gets word Chuck is awake and doesn't give the prince a second look.

I have thought about what would happen if Chuck wakes up with amnesia and this is it. Seeing as he's a red-blooded male, even without remembering the epic love he has for Blair, I'm pretty sure he'll want her anyway. My fingers are crossed that they are together and stronger than ever by the end of the season.

And, when Chuck kissed Blair's hand I totally had a flashback to 3x22 and should have seen that as a bad omen. Oh well, the crazy producers have said that everything they do is with Chair endgame in mind. Now for the waiting…

In the meantime, I have my fanfictions where Chuck and Blair can enjoy a fluffy and smut filled existence. _The__ Way __We __Were_, _Of __Course_, and _Beauty __and __the __Beast_ have all been updated and the next installments will be updated in the coming weeks as we wait for the season to start back up.

cbFan – Thanks! They start getting it together. Let me know what you think of this chapter.

Trosev – Thank you! I'm so glad that you like the realism in this story. The show is so far off in fantasyland that I like to ground Chair in some sort of reality in my stories. Can't wait to read your thoughts on this chapter.

Pty – Thanks so much! Morning afters are so much fun (in an awkward and hilarious way) that I had to pick up there. I really love Chair as parents and wish we could see them like that on the show. I'm really looking forward to your next review and spoilers about what's to happen when the show comes back. The royal wedding is still on and I've seen still of Louis and Blair kissing so I'm confused. At least I'm pretty positive she leaves him for Chuck. Can't wait for what news you'll have.

Itsmemiriamb – Thank you! So happy to hear you like where this story is going. As for Blair going back to New York, it's still in discussion and it will be a while until that happens. As for their friends and family in New York, we hear from them in this chapter. Can't wait for your next review.

LeftWriter224 – Thanks! S, N, and D make an appearance in this chapter. Blair is nervous about talking with them but has Chuck for support. And the parents, they're always good for providing tension. Looking forward to what you think of it all.

Annependragon – Thank you so much! I'm flattered that you like this story and have never seen Gossip Girl. How did you find this story? Really looking forward to your comments on this chapter and Chuck and Blair's development.

Kayla – Thanks! Hope you enjoy this chapter and I'm looking forward to your thoughts.

TriGemini – Thanks so much! Chuck and Blair make drastic progress in this chapter and their growth is really evident to one another. Blair does reach out to her friends back in New York and the reactions are mixed. With Blair's parents showing up, they are challenged even more as they get judged by the people who love Blair and Rose the most and who still may hold reservations about Chuck. As always, looking forward to your next review.

_Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl, or Ed Westwick – sigh. _

**July 14, 2012**

It felt like Chuck hit an impasse with Blair after they made love. They were pleasant to one another and she didn't avoid him, but something was off. He never felt like this before, he slept with Blair in the master bedroom every night but it never went further than spooning. It felt nice being so close to her but their talk was far from over. This one day at a time thing was killing him. At least he had Rose to remind him what he was fighting for.

Blair told him that she wanted nothing more than to make love with him again but thought it would be best if they did wait until they were on better footing. As uncomfortable as he could get being in such close proximity to her, he agreed. They deserved more this time and he knew that waiting would only make it even sweeter when they were together again. Both of them needed to exercise all of their restraint not to rip each other's clothes off again, but they were able to because their initial desire for the other was satiated.

When Blair found Chuck in the living room surrounded by the books she had on pregnancy and child rearing, she felt her knees get weak. He had set up a duvet on the floor and was sitting with Rose. Their little girl was rolling over and Chuck was watching her carefully.

"What are you doing with all this?" she asked with an amused smile.

"Reading about what we should expect in the coming months. Before we know it she'll be cutting her first tooth," Chuck said with awe as his hand rested on Rose's back and he made a funny face at her.

"Don't remind me," Blair said as her hand went to her chest. "I'm still mentally preparing for that."

"I have teeth and you've never objected to me before," he smirked, his eyes drawn to how the material of her sweater clung to the curves of her breasts.

"You know not to bite," she smirked in return. "She won't know that."

"Her teeth will be little," he said in his daughter's defense as he picked her up and lifted her over his head. "You won't hurt mommy, will you?"

Rose was gurgling as he kissed her face. "You're so good with her," Blair said as she watched him with their little girl.

"She's perfect," Chuck smiled. "I never understood love at first sight until her. Even before you told me she was mine, I knew it from her eyes. Rose looks just like you but you can see me too. I love that."

"That's usually what happens, children tend be a blend of their parents," she told him.

"I just hope she takes after how we are now and not how we were then," he said.

"We'll make sure of that," Blair told him as she lay on her stomach to play with Rose. "We're different people now, and we are never going to be the same, Chuck."

"That's probably for the best," he told her, smiling as their daughter turned over and they both reached for her.

"She's always going to come first," Blair said as she looked up to see him starting to smirk. "As much as I loved how we were, our priorities need to shift for her."

"I'm okay with that," he said as their hands laced together on Rose's back. "Rose is the best thing I've ever done, I only want the best for her."

"Can you believe we have a child together?" she asked. "Did you ever imagine this would happen?"

"No, I didn't," Chuck told her truthfully. "But I'm glad it did. I never really thought I wanted children but I can't imagine my life without her now."

Blair pulled her hand away from his and sat up, picking Rose up and narrowing her eyes at him. "That didn't sound the way I meant it to," he said quickly.

"Then how did you mean it?" Blair asked.

"She's better than anything I could have imagined," he said with a smile as he reached for Rose and Blair let him take her. "I may not have seen her in my future but she's all I see there now, her and you that is."

"Good," she said, leaning forward to kiss the back of Rose's head.

"Can I get a kiss?" he asked with a smirk.

"Do you deserve one?" she countered.

"What do you think, Rose? Should mommy give me a kiss?" Chuck smirked when Rose gurgled. "She thinks you should, so you have to."

"Alright," Blair said as she rolled her eyes, kissing his cheek and pulling back. "Have you had any trouble connecting your laptop to the Internet? Do you have enough room?"

"I have plenty of room," he told her with a laugh. "But I've taken over the kitchen table, is that okay?"

"There is a dining room," she said. "You're fine in the kitchen."

"Can I get another kiss?" he asked. "Please."

"It's a good thing you're hot," she told him, kissing his lips as her hand rested on his cheek and she deepened their kiss.

**July 17, 2012**

"Are you sure you don't want me to stay?" he asked her as he stood in the doorway with Rose against his chest in the carrier.

"Positive," Blair smiled as she kissed Rose's head. "But thank you for asking. Enjoy your walk."

She kissed his lips and he said, "We'll see you soon."

Waving to them and watching them disappear around the corner, Blair took a deep breath as she closed the door and made her way into the living room. She was calling Serena and couldn't be more nervous. While it would have been nice to have Chuck with her, this was something she had to do on her own.

Taking a deep breath, Blair picked up the phone and dialed the blonde's cell phone number that she still remembered. She had no idea what to expect but was looking forward to hearing her friend's voice.

"Hello," Blair heard when the phone stopped ringing and the blonde picked up.

"Serena," she said, "It's Blair."

Before Blair could say another word, she heard her old friend hang up. Stunned, looked at the phone as tears welled up in her eyes. Within seconds, the phone rang again.

"Serena?" she asked hesitantly when she answered the call.

"It's Dan," she heard.

"What's wrong with Serena?" Blair inquired. "Why did she hang up on me?"

"She's not ready to talk to you," he told her. "She's too upset."

"Serena's too upset? She disappeared to boarding school when we were fifteen without so much as a word to me," Blair exclaimed. "Surely she can understand the need to disappear now that she knows the details."

"You're her best friend, she's upset that you didn't think you could go to her with this," he said. "Frankly, so am I."

"I couldn't contact any of you," Blair told him. "Chuck was the last person I could face. If I were in touch with any of you, he would have tracked me down in no time."

"But you were pregnant with his child," he stated. "I must say, I never thought of that, none of us did."

"That was the point," she said. "I didn't want anyone to know."

"Why not? We're your friends and we love you," Dan said. "We were all going crazy thinking about what happened. You could have at least contacted me to let me know everything was okay."

"Chuck would have traced it," she told him. "He's had a PI on speed dial since we were twelve."

"Who says I would have told him?" he asked. "I do know how to keep a secret, Waldorf."

"We all know he'd find out, and when he did it would have been hell if you kept that from him," Blair said. "I didn't want to put anyone else in the middle of our screwed up relationship."

"I'm not going to pretend I understand you, because I don't, but I do want to know how you've been," he told her. "What made you disappear?"

"You mean there's another reason other than being pregnant by a man who wasn't my fiancé?" she asked sarcastically.

"About that, if you were pregnant with Chuck's baby, why did you go with Louis to Monaco?" Dan asked.

"I didn't know then," she told him.

"But didn't you still love Chuck?" he asked further. "I'm very observant, not much gets past me."

"Of course I still loved him, I can't remember a time I didn't," she said, feeling safe telling Dan what she felt. "But it was time to let go."

"Why? Chuck never stopped loving you," he told her. "You should have seen him this last year. I've never seen him so broken."

"I know that now, but at the time, he needed me to let go," Blair said sadly as she thought back to that night he told her they needed to let each other go.

"He was lying through his teeth, you had to have known that," he exclaimed. "I've never seen two people more meant for each other than you and Chuck."

"Dan, I know that more than anybody," she told him. "But I'm about to tell you something that should put everything into perfect perspective for you."

"Lay it on me," Dan said.

"Last year, that night of the Constance gala, after making love with Chuck," she heard him scoff before she continued, "I told him that I was breaking it off with Louis and that I wanted to be with him. But he thought he couldn't make me happy, and I foolishly led him to believe that. He told me to let go."

"Wait," he interrupted, "You listened to that? The Blair Waldorf I knew listened to no one other than the crazy voice in her head."

"I'm not done, Humphrey," Blair said with irritation. "Not only did he tell me to let go, he said he needed to let go too. I wasn't about to guilt him into being with me. He deserved to let go if he wanted to."

"Okay," he said as he mulled over what she just told him. "That doesn't explain why you didn't tell Chuck after you broke off your engagement."

"I thought he wanted to be free of me, a baby would have made him feel obligated to be with me. That's not how I wanted him to come back to me," she told him.

"He should have been the one to decide that, not you," Dan told her.

"I know that, Dan," she said with a sob. "But at the time I was terrified he'd reject me. And the longer I waited the harder it got. If we didn't bump into each other last month in London, I don't know when I would contacted him."

"Christmas," he said quietly, "I overheard Lily talking with Chuck."

"Yes, I couldn't have Rose's first Christmas pass without her father there," she said.

"I saw pictures of Rose," he said, hearing how upset she was getting and not wanting that. "She's beautiful, Blair."

"Thank you," she told him. "She has Chuck's eyes."

"I saw that. How did you react when you saw them staring back at you?" he wanted to know.

"It was hard at first, seeing him staring back at me whenever I looked at her," she told him. "But there was a comfort to it. I never had to think about who Rose's father was, it could only be Chuck."

"How are you two?" he asked. "All he wanted was you back. There was no one else for him."

"I know, he told me. And we're good, he's amazing with Rose," Blair smiled. "She has him wrapped around her little finger already."

"When you say you're good, does that mean you two are back together?" he wanted to know.

"We are," she told him, "For the most part. Can you tell Serena I'd love to hear from her?"

"I will," he told her. "Give her a day or two, you'll hear from her sooner than later."

"Thanks, Dan, for calling me back," she said.

"Don't mention it, I knew you missed me," he said.

"I did, I missed all of you, but mostly Chuck," she smirked, something he couldn't see but could definitely hear.

"Yeah, yeah, you sure know how to make a guy feel special," Dan said sarcastically. "I missed you too."

"Don't be a stranger, Dan," she told him. "Stay in touch."

"Count on it," he said, the both of them hanging up after talking for a bit longer.

Blair was sitting on the sofa when she heard the front door open and Chuck called out for her.

"In here," she said.

"How did it go?" Chuck asked her with a smile when he and Rose joined her in the living room.

"S won't talk to me," Blair said with a sad smile as he set Rose in her playpen before sitting next to Blair.

"I'm sorry," he said as his arm wrapped around her shoulder and she curled into him. "Give her some time, you know she'll come around."

"That's what Dan told me," she let him know. "He called me back after Serena hung up on me. We had a nice chat, I forgot how much I like him."

"Brooklyn's not so bad," Chuck told her, garnering a curious look from Blair. "He and S helped me search for you. Nate, on the other hand, wasn't as supportive."

"Dan told me how he didn't approve of your continued search for me," Blair said. "Why was that?"

"Nate thought I was holding on to a hopeless cause," Chuck said as he kissed the side of her head. "He tried hooking me up with different women but I wouldn't have any of it."

"Dan told me that as well," she smiled. "You really have become such a good man."

"Well, when Nate saw how I really wanted nothing to do with a woman who wasn't you, he stopped and came around," he told her. "You should call him next."

"I hope he doesn't hang up on me as well," Blair said sadly.

"He won't," he said. "Nathaniel knows that would upset you and in turn me. Our friendship was just like yours and Serena's for a while."

"What?" she asked, turning her head to look at him.

"Nate didn't think you and I were a good idea," Chuck told her. "He thought there was too much pain for us to move past. I knew there was nothing that could stop us after our history. He eventually realized I wasn't moving on and we got better. You should call him."

"Next week," she told him as she closed her eyes and nuzzled against his chest.

**July 19, 2012**

"Thank you, Pippa," Blair said as she let in her trusted sitter and led her to the living room where Chuck was with Rose. "We should be back in time for dinner."

"Where are we going?" Chuck asked her as he looked up to see the girl from the first day he met Rose.

"There's a place I'd like to show you," Blair told him with a smile as Pippa reached for Rose.

"Hello, lovie," Pippa cooed as she cradled Rose to her. "We're going to have fun together today. Yes we are."

"Why can't Rose come with us?" he asked as he looked at his daughter.

"It's too long a car ride for her," Blair said while Chuck's hand rested on Rose's back. "We'll be back this afternoon, I'd really like to talk just the two of us."

Pippa smiled at how Blair was with Chuck. When Blair moved into the neighborhood, Pippa was immediately entranced with the sophisticated young woman from New York City. She was also the first one to welcome Blair and Cyrus to the neighborhood.

Even pregnant, Blair was still the most beautiful woman Pippa ever saw. She couldn't believe that the chic American didn't seem interested in making friends. The men in town were all after her, even after Rose was born, but Blair paid them no attention. It was clear to Pippa now that she saw Blair with Chuck. They were perfect for each other and the chemistry between them was visible to anyone around.

"Alright," Chuck conceded as he kissed Rose's head. "I'll be back soon, princess. I love you."

"She loves you, too," Blair smiled as she took his hand and looked at Pippa. "We'll see you later."

"Take your time," Pippa told them, "Rose and I will have a great time."

"Thank you," Chuck nodded to her as Blair led him outside and to the sports car.

"Trust me," she said with a smile as he opened her door before going around to the passenger side.

"I need us to have this talk just the two of us, Chuck," she said as she started the car and pulled away from the curb. "It's too easy for us to avoid each other with Rose."

"Where exactly are you taking me?" Chuck asked, feeling déjà vu back to the day he ran into Blair in London and wondered where she was taking him then.

"A small town by the sea," she told him. "There's an inn there I discovered after I learned to drive. I'd go there once a month or so while I was pregnant. I haven't been there in months now."

"Why are you taking me there?" he asked.

"I want you to see it," she said with a smile as she glanced at him. "We can have lunch there and then go for a walk along the beach. How does that sound to you?"

"Why are you taking me to an inn if we aren't spending the night?" he wondered aloud.

"Because I'd rather have my way with you at home," she told him with a smirk. "That and I'm not ready to spend the night away from Rose."

He chuckled as she took the onramp to the highway very fast. "Do you drive like this with Rose in the car?" he asked.

"Of course not," she exclaimed. "I may have a lead foot but I'd never put my daughter in harm's way. I only drive like this when I'm by myself, or with you."

They continued chatting on the hour long drive to the inn Blair loved visiting. After being seated at her usual table by the window and ordering their tea, she wasted no time in getting to the topic she wanted to discuss with Chuck.

"Taking us one day at a time isn't really a good idea," she said.

"I'm glad you're finally seeing that," he told her as he sat back and looked at her. "What does this mean?"

"I don't think we can ever get back what we had," she said as his face remained emotionless, unsure of what she was going to say next. "What we had before is gone, destroyed by our carelessness."

"It can never be said that we didn't love each other, though," Blair told him with a smile, "Because we always did. We still do."

"I know that, you've told me as much," he said. "But can you get to your point? I'm getting more and more paranoid with each word you're saying."

"Let's start over, let go of everything that transpired before that night at the Plaza," Blair suggested as she leaned forward. "But we should talk about this last year we were apart. I'm so sorry for not trusting you. Nothing I do or say will make up for what I did, but I want us to be better."

"And what I did?" he needed to know. "Have you really forgiven me for all of it?"

"Yes, I really have," she smiled. "Everything happens for a reason, I never understood why until I got pregnant. I used to wonder why you hurt me, why I hurt you, why we were too foolish to not look past it all and just be happy with each other. Now I know why."

"So that we could be in that room at the Plaza," he said, pausing when their food was brought over.

"Exactly," she told him as she placed her hands on the table palms up. "What do you say, Bass, put the past where it belongs and move forward?"

"Do I get to have my way with you then?" he smirked, his hands next to hers and itching to hold them.

"I think that's a given," she told him as she took his hands. "Now get the check and pay so we can leave as soon as we're done eating. I want to show you one more place before we go home."

"Still bossy as ever, Waldorf," he told her as he brought her hands to his lips and kissed them.

"Would you have me any other way?" she asked.

"No," he said as they eyed the assortment in front of them.

When they were done eating, Blair led Chuck down to the boardwalk.

"I'll tell you anything you want to know about this past year," she told him, stopping to look at him. "Not a day went by that I didn't think of you."

"I can't believe how much I missed with Rose," he said as she backed against the railing and he leaned into her.

"But she won't remember any of that," she let him know. "What she will remember is if you're still here as she's growing up."

"Really?" he asked with a small smile as he looked at her. "You don't think she'll hate me for missing her first few months of life?"

"I don't," Blair said. "I'm pretty sure she'll hate me though when she finds out what I did. We'll have to figure out how we tell her about everything."

"She won't hate you," he told her. "And we'll figure it out together, as a united front, like we always should have been. Rose will come to understand your reasons, just like I have."

"You have no idea how happy that makes me," she said. "You are such an amazing father, the role suits you so well. I never should have doubted you."

"Stop talking about it," he said as the pain flashed across his face briefly. "We can't change it but we're making up for it now. Someone close to me said that it does no good to hold onto the past. I think you should take her advice."

"Okay," she told him, turning around to lean against the railing.

His arms wrapped around her as he rested his chin in the crook of her neck, "This is it, Blair. I'm done running from us. We'll make this work, I promise."

"I know," she said, "We've waited a long time for this."

**XOXO**

When they got home, Pippa had dinner ready for them to put in the oven. Rose was just fed and changed so the young parents played with her on the floor while they waited for dinner to be ready. They both knew making love was on the agenda for the night and neither could wait.

It was dark outside when Rose was put down for the night and Blair and Chuck had their clothes thrown haphazardly around the bedroom as they undressed each other. They were kissing as they knelt in the middle of the bed, smiling at how happy they were.

"We need proper foreplay," Chuck rasped against her neck, his hardness pressed against her thigh but he made no move to enter her just yet.

"We do?" she asked, her voice thick with lust.

"Oh, yes," he told her as his hands pulled her hips to him and he kissed her neck. Blair was moaning as she leaned into him and Chuck lowered her against the pillows. "Before it was too frantic, I want us to take our time, draw it out."

"You want romance, too?" she asked as her lips brushed against his ear.

"Absolutely, I love you," he said as he pulled back to look at her naked body. "You are so beautiful."

She smiled as his lips started to suck at the spot on her clavicle that always made her writhe with delight. His mouth was on every accessible inch of her as his hands roamed her body, caressing and massaging her with just the right amount of pressure.

Kissing between the valley of her breasts, his hands cupped both of them as his mouth captured one of her nipples. Sucking on it, he was startled when he tasted milk and pulled back from her.

"I'm breastfeeding," Blair told him as she propped herself up on her elbows and looked at him with unease. "This kind of kills the mood, doesn't it?"

She didn't see him smile when she groaned and fell back on the bed. "No," he told her, kissing above bellybutton, "It doesn't."

"You're not disgusted with me?" she asked as she tried to pull the sheet up and cover herself.

"Never," he said as his hand took the sheet and lowered it.

"Are you sure?" she asked further, very self-conscious about how her body changed after the pregnancy.

"I'm positive," he said, his mouth back around her nipple. "But am I taking milk away from Rose?"

"No, as long as someone drinks it or I pump it will keep coming in," Blair told him, avoiding his gaze.

"Hey, look at me," he said as he reached for her face and ran his thumb over her cheek. "This doesn't change a thing. Can I please go back to ravaging you?"

"You still want to?" she asked.

"I always want to," he told her as he went to suck on her other nipple and make her writhe under him. This time he swallowed the milk as he continued to tease her nipples with his tongue and fingers.

"Chuck," she gasped as he kissed his way down her body, making his way from her hip to her wet core.

"Let me really pleasure you now," he said as he disappeared between her legs. "I want to taste you again," he said as he tenderly kissed around her core.

He had her moaning as she ran her hands through his hair to bring him even closer to her center. Her sweet spot was getting more and more swollen as he paid attention to every place but it. When he finally did flick his tongue across her swollen nub, she let out a strangled scream.

"Chuck," she gasped as her legs found their way to rest on his back and she bucked up to him, "Please keep going."

"I'm nowhere near done with you," he smirked as he held her still and wrapped his lips around her swollen nub, gently sucking on it until he could feel her starting to convulse against his lips as her moans filled his ears. Chuck continued pleasuring her until she sunk into the bed, breathing heavily.

He pulled back and kissed his way up her body, giving extra attention to the spots that drove her wild.

"How are you?" he whispered in her ear, nipping on it as he couldn't wipe the smile off his face. Being with Blair again was better than he thought and his hands refused to leave her body this time.

"I'm wonderful," she smiled as she rolled them over, laying on top of him and kissing his neck. "Have you been working out this past year?" Blair asked as her hands ran over his biceps and she kissed his chest. "Because you are much more buff than I remember."

"Celibacy wasn't an easy lifestyle for me," he said as her tongue flicked over his nipple and her fingers played with his chest hair. "I needed some release."

"What exactly did you do?" she inquired, her hands running down his abdomen to run her thumbs over the defined bones of his hips. "I like it."

"Running, and weight training," he told her. "But to be completely honest with you, I prefer to get my exercise in bed, with you."

"Me too," she said, her lips kissing where her thumbs just were as she made her way to his throbbing length. "I also think you deserve some attention for your devotion to me," she told him as her hand took hold of his shaft.

"That's not why I waited," he breathed as her hand stroked him before her fingers circled the base of him.

"I know," Blair smirked when her lips brushed against his tip, "But I like making you moan."

He startled to chuckle but stopped when she took him into her mouth almost entirely. "Speechless, I like that," she purred when she pulled back and pressed a kiss against him.

"Blair," he rasped as her lips wrapped around his length and her tongue licked him in long strokes.

"Don't worry, I won't finish you off," she said, blowing cool air and grinning when she saw him twitch. "Have you had enough foreplay?"

"I want to be on top again," he told her as he pulled her up and flipped them.

She could feel his hardness against her thigh when she wrapped her legs around his waist. Just as she was about to pull him inside her, he slowly entered her, reveling in the feeling of her warmth conforming around his uncovered length.

"Perfect fit," he smirked, pulling out of her slightly before completely entering her again.

"We always were," she moaned when he started rocking back and forth, his movements getting faster as they felt their climaxes building. Blair held onto his shoulders and was moaning, bucking up to meet his every thrust. He groaned as her inner muscles started spasming around him.

"You want to come now or should we change positions?" she asked, stilling their movements and clenching around his length.

"You want to take over from here?" he asked her as he flipped them.

"I could," she purred as she pulled him up. "Where were we?"

"Right about here," he said, his mouth capturing one of her nipples as she started to ride him. Her movements varied from slow to fast as her hips swiveled around him making them both cry out with satisfaction.

"Let go, come with me," she panted as she held on to him tighter and felt him close to the edge.

"Yes," he moaned as she began moving up and down faster, feeling their spasms intensify. Chuck bucked up to meet her moves before his release filled her, causing her to scream into the crook of his neck as she continued shuddering against him.

She was breathing heavily when she collapsed on top of him. He rolled them onto their sides and pulled her to him, wanting to feel her continuing to climax with him still inside her. Their eyes were locked on each other as she smiled.

"I'm not going anywhere this time," she told him. "You're stuck cuddling with me."

"I think I can manage," he smirked as he got more comfortable against the pillows and she curled into his side.

"I can't believe you didn't get this removed," she said quietly as she fingered the scar on his chest.

"Why would I?" he asked her. "I keep it there to remind me not to lose sight of what's important."

"We both have scars," Blair told him as her hand went to cover her c-section scar. "Some we can see, some we can't."

"Don't cover it," he said as he took her hand in his and went to kiss down her abdomen.

"Stop, you're embarrassing me," she said as she tried to pull him back up.

"Why is that?" he asked, looking up after kissing her stomach. "Your scar is from something wonderful, mine is from the worst thing I've ever done."

"There are also the scars on our hearts," she said before she let out a nervous laugh. "Wow, I just went there."

"Where did you just go?" he asked as he moved up to lie next to her.

"I got all mushy and started talking about the scars on our hearts, that makes me want to run away," she told him.

"Don't even think it," he said, wrapping his arms around her and draping his top leg over hers.

"Possessive much?" she giggled.

"A little bit," Chuck told her. "But really, we can talk about anything. There's not much we haven't said to one another at some point."

"And we'll talk about everything in time," she said as she looked at the baby monitor and didn't hear anything. "What do you say we check on Rose and then come back here to continue?"

"Let's go," he smirked, making Blair squeal as he pulled her into his arms to carry her down the hall to Rose's room.

**July 20, 2012**

"How did you sleep?" she asked as she opened her eyes and saw him smiling at her.

"When I actually did fall asleep," he smirked, "It was the best sleep I've gotten in years."

"Have you been awake long?" Blair asked as he traced circles on her back.

"No," he said as he shook his head, "Only a few minutes."

"I love you," she told as he leaned over to kiss the small of her back.

"I know," Chuck said with a smirk, his lips tracing the curve of her spine upwards.

"Cocky bastard," she moaned when she felt his hardness against her and he was kissing the back of her neck in a way that already had her wet.

"Lucky you," he whispered in her ear. "Do you still enjoy waking up this way?"

"I know you do," Blair told him as she rolled over and wrapped her hand around his shaft. "How do you want to do this?"

Before he could answer, they heard Rose whimper on the monitor and they both froze. "I want to be angry but I can't because she's so damn cute," Chuck groaned when Blair pulled back from him and walked into the bathroom naked.

"I'll get her," she called as he heard her washing her hands before emerging in her robe. "You, clean up. We can continue later."

Chuck found Blair nursing Rose and after their daughter was changed and dressed for the day, he was able to convince Blair into joining him for a quick shower. He wasn't in a waiting mood and they had a quickie against the glass of the shower stall before cleaning up for the day.

They had breakfast outside and played with Rose before finding their way to the couch in the living room. Blair had Rose in her arms and was leaning against Chuck.

"I've never been so happy," Chuck said as he rested his chin in the crook of her neck and had one hand resting on Blair's hip as the other rested on Rose's back.

"Me too," she told him as she turned to kiss his lips. "Life is good."

"It certainly is," he smiled.

"What about your business meetings?" she asked, leaning back as they settled into each other. "It's important you keep on top of things with Bass Industries."

"Lily's covering for me," he told her. "She understands why I need to be here with you two."

"But you do have to leave at some point for work," she said. "You can't stay here forever."

"Why not?" he asked with dismay. "After everything that's happened, I'm not going anywhere now that we're finally back together. I'd be out of my mind to do that."

Before she could say more about how they still needed to figure out what continent they were going to live on as a family, the doorbell rang.

She groaned and said, "That better not be my nosy neighbors. I am in no mood to deal with them today."

"I'll get it," Chuck said as he stood up carefully while she sat forward with Rose. "Don't worry, whoever it is will be sent away."

"You're still here," Eleanor said with a frown when she saw Chuck open the door. "Unfortunately, I'm not surprised."

"It's a pleasure seeing you again, too, Mrs. Rose," he said as he stared at Blair's mother. After all this time, it still bothered him that Eleanor held such enmity towards him.

"Hello, Charles," Cyrus said warmly as he pulled the young man down for a hug. "Not enough," he told him before giving him a squeeze and releasing his grip.

"Do come in," Chuck told them as they stepped inside and he closed the door.

"Thank you for sending them away," Blair called when she heard the front door close and thought she was alone with Chuck once more. "You know I hate them."

"What a lovely thing to say about your parents," Eleanor said dryly when Blair joined them. "Here I thought I raised you with better manners than that."

"My apologies, mother," Blair told her as she bounced Rose up and down in her arms. "I thought you were the neighbors."

"Have they been giving you trouble, dear?" Cyrus asked as he kissed Rose's forehead and Roman took her from Blair before anyone else could.

"Ma cherie," Roman exclaimed as he rocked Rose back and forth in his arms, "You look wonderful. I can't believe how big Rose has gotten."

"It's great seeing you all, but what are you doing here?" Blair asked, giving Roman a kiss on the cheek.

"We wanted to surprise you, Blair bear," Harold said with a smile as he leaned over to kiss his daughter and then his granddaughter. "Cyrus told us how big Rose had gotten and we needed to see our little angel for ourselves."

"She gets more beautiful each time I see her," Eleanor said in a way Chuck could describe as the most sentimental he'd ever seen Blair's mother. "Rose looks exactly like you did when you were a baby."

"But she has Chuck's eyes," Blair smiled as she looked at him while Eleanor rolled her eyes.

"That can't be helped," Eleanor told them. "But she is still the most beautiful baby."

"That she is," Cyrus squealed, sensing the tension and not wanting a fight to break out in the first five minutes of their visit. "Isn't it wonderful that Charles and Blair ran into each other?"

"And that they're both here for Rose now," Harold added with a smile directed at Chuck. "How have you adjusted to fatherhood, Chuck?"

"Wonderfully," Blair said, looping her arm through Chuck's and leaning into him to show her parents, Eleanor especially, that they were indeed back together in every sense of the word. "He wakes up with her in the middle of the night for her feedings so I can sleep and he loves the carrier you got for him, Cyrus. They go everywhere together."

Cyrus' eyes lit up and he said, "I told you, son, you want this little angel as close as possible."

"I do," Chuck told him.

"Blair, will you have room for us all or should Cyrus and I stay at a hotel in London?" Eleanor asked.

"Don't be silly, mother," Blair told her. "I have two guest rooms, you and Cyrus are in one while daddy and Roman are in the other."

"Where does that leave Charles?" Eleanor inquired as her eyes narrowed at Chuck.

"With me, in my bed," Blair said, staring her mother down. "Is there anything else you'd like to say?"

"Not at the moment," Eleanor said as Harold glared at her in an effort to get her to back down.

"Good, if you'll excuse us, Chuck and I will get your rooms ready," Blair told them as she made her way to the stairs with him.

"Take your time, darling," Harold called to her. "We'll be fussing over our granddaughter in the meantime."

"I always did like him," Roman said, Harold and Cyrus exchanging a look while Eleanor narrowed her eyes and let out an aggravated sigh.

"I'll be sleeping with one eye open tonight," Chuck said as they made their way to the room he was staying in. "Because I'm pretty sure your mother is going to kill me."

"Don't be silly," she told him as she started stripping the sheets on the bed. "Can you get me another set of sheets from the linen closet?"

"Sure," he said, walking down the hall to get what she asked for.

"Thanks," she said as she took the sheets. "Help me with this."

"I've never made a bed in my life," Chuck told her as he looked at the sheet in his hands. "Where did you learn this anyway?"

"I'm not completely spoiled," she sighed as she rolled her eyes with a small smile. "Cyrus and I did not have a maid this past year, we did everything ourselves. And for the record, I had seen Dorota change my sheets a time or two and am not so dense that I can't figure it out. Even you can follow this."

"Ouch," he said, feigning offense as she just laughed it off. They made the bed with little trouble and had most of Chuck's things moved into Blair's room.

"Aren't you glad I convinced you to shower now?" Chuck asked her with a smirk. "I'm positive your mother would have smelled the sex and made some nasty comment."

"You wanted shower sex," she told him. "But so did I," she added as she leaned up to kiss his lips. "And yes, it was good we showered. As for these sheets, you're helping me change them tonight."

"That's fine, just as long as I get to make love to you on them all night long," he said, his eyebrows quirking up as his arm snaked around her waist to pull her to him.

"As long as you're quiet," she said.

"I'm not the one who screams, love," he drawled in her ear before she gasped and pulled him back downstairs for them to face her parents together.

**_Please_****_ review_****_ to _****_let _****_me _****_know _****_you'd _****_like _****_me _****_to _****_continue. _****_And _****_if _****_I_****_ haven't _****_heard _****_from _****_you _****_yet, _****_leave _****_a _****_review. _****_Lots _****_of _****_you_****_ have _****_favorited_****_ or _****_alerted_****_ this _****_story _****_but _****_have _****_yet _****_to _****_leave _****_a _****_comment. _****_I'd _****_love _****_to _****_hear _****_your_****_ thoughts _****_and _****_it's _****_very _****_easy _****_to _****_do, _****_not _****_to _****_mention _****_it _****_would _****_really _****_make _****_me _****_smile _****_=D_**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

_**Hopefully I captured Chair's playful banter while delivering some well needed fluff as well as some hot and steamy smut. Was Chair not perfect 5x10? Chuck could not have been more adorable or open with his feelings and I loved it. And Blair was so happy to finally be with Chuck like she always wanted. Dark Knight FTW!**_

_**And they are finally back on track! Well, sort of. Chuck still has to face Blair's parents and Blair needs to explain why she did what she did to Serena and Nate, if they'll talk to her, that is. I tried to capture their snarky banter in this fluff because let's face it, they are Chuck and Blair. Just because they're happy doesn't mean they can't still have that back and forth. **_

_**What do you think of their interactions with Rose? She really has taken center stage in this story and will usually be with them or close by. I thought it was funny how when she interrupted their morning delight, Chuck wanted to be angry but couldn't. Did you think the same thing?**_

_**Blair and Chuck also need to finish their conversation about what to do about their future living arrangements. Chuck is officially in charge of running Bass Industries even though Lily has taken the reigns while his mind was preoccupied with Blair missing. If Blair is dead set against Rose being brought up in New York, they need to come up with some sort of compromise. Chuck could open up a London branch of BI or he could go back and forth from London to New York as need be. Or, Chuck could enlist the NJBC to get her to warm up to the idea of moving back home. **_

_**What are your thoughts on where this story should go? What was your favorite part of this chapter? The more specific the better as long reviews put such a smile on my face =D**_

_**Do you agree with my prediction for this season? What do you think will happen when the show comes back? I love speculating what these crazy writers will do, LOL! **_

_**Remember, more reviews = more love = faster update. And I loved detailed reviews, the longer the better =) **_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl, or Ed Westwick – sigh. _

**July 20, 2012**

"Whatever you want to say to me, mother, you can say in front of everyone," Blair said. Her mother hadn't let up and was coming at Chuck full force, her hatred for her granddaughter's father evident in her every word.

"There was a reason you didn't want him in your child's life, in your life," Eleanor told her. "You didn't trust him."

Chuck tensed next to Blair and she took his hand before saying, "I was afraid, but not anymore. Chuck is a good man and an excellent father.

"For the moment," Eleanor said, her eyes narrowing as she glared at Chuck.

"For good," Blair told her. "We've talked everything through and it's behind us. We're moving forward."

"Don't you think this is rushing it, darling?" Eleanor asked in a patronizing tone that infuriated Blair. "There's no way Charles could have completely forgiven you for keeping Rose from him all this time, not in a month. His resentment will show in time and only hurt you more."

"Mrs. Rose," Chuck cut in, "I am upset with all that I've missed in Rose's life. That said, hurting Blair wouldn't change what happened. I'm here for my daughter now and that's all that matters. Blair and I are moving forward at a pace we've set and are comfortable with."

"I was talking to my daughter, not you," Eleanor told him.

"Yes, you were, and you were upsetting her," Chuck said as he absently started drawing circles on her palm with his thumb. "Blair and I have hurt each other, not anymore though."

Eleanor rolled her eyes and said, "I'd love to hear your reasoning for that."

"It's very simple, Mrs. Rose," Chuck said as he locked eyes with Blair's mother

"I love your daughter, and mine. Your opinion is noted."

"My opinion is noted? How dare you speak to me in that tone?" Eleanor raged.

"Enough, we're together and that's that," Blair declared. "If you won't accept that, you can leave."

"You take his side, and would throw your own mother out?" Eleanor asked with indignation.

"I'm finally at a place where I am truly happy with every aspect of my life," Blair said. "Chuck is the father of my child and I love him. You need to recognize him as part of this family or lose me as a part of yours."

"How about we go out for dinner?" Harold suggested with enthusiasm. "We're already imposing on Blair and Charles, the least we can do is treat them to dinner."

"That's a lovely idea," Cyrus said, turning to his wife. "We can go to that Chinese restaurant you loved so much, Eleanor."

"Going to a public place, very smart," Roman muttered under his breath as he bounced Rose up and down in his arms. Chuck smirked as his hand went to the back of Rose's head and he acknowledged how true Roman's statement was with a quirk of his eyebrows.

"I'd rather bring the food home. I don't want Rose exposed to everything yet," Blair told them. "Chuck and I can go for it. We won't be long."

"Very well," Eleanor said as she took her granddaughter from Roman's arms and looked at her daughter.

"Mommy will be home soon, sweetheart," Blair said as she kissed her daughter's head before kissing her mother's cheek and saying, "Be good."

"My granddaughter is nothing but good," Eleanor told her.

"So we do agree on something," Chuck smirked as his hand rested on Rose's back and he kissed the little girl's cheek. "See you soon, princess."

Curling her lip at how close Chuck was to her, Blair cut her mother off before she could say something nasty. "I was addressing you, not Rose," Blair said with a fake smile before she touched Chuck's arms and grabbed her car keys. "We'll be back shortly."

They could hear Eleanor huffing as the door closed. Making their way to the car, Chuck felt his stomach twisting at the thought of spending the whole weekend with Blair's mother when her disdain towards him was no secret. Blair must have sensed it because she kissed his cheek with a smile when he opened the door for her. Getting in on his side, he took a deep breath and tried to center himself.

"I'm so sorry about that," Blair said as she pulled away from the curb. "My mother can be insufferable at times."

"It's understandable," he told her with a laugh. "How bad could she get?"

Just giving him a look, they were quiet the entire ride to the restaurant and back. Chuck severely underestimated Blair's mother. Eleanor may have been absent while her daughter was growing up but she was very present throughout Blair's pregnancy and it showed how overprotective she had gotten.

The food was barely on the table when Eleanor began her onslaught of questions aimed at the father of her beloved granddaughter.

"How do you plan on being in Rose's life?" Eleanor asked Chuck as she ignored everyone's eyes glaring at her.

"I'm her father," Chuck said as evenly as he could. "And I'm not going anywhere."

"You're Rose's father, yes, but what are you and Blair?" Eleanor inquired further to everyone's discomfort. "Other than co-parents?"

"Blair is the love of my life," he told her. "And I know I'm hers. We've been through more than people should have to endure but we're stronger than ever because of it. There's still a lot we have to discuss but whatever the future brings, we're facing it together."

"Do you plan on getting married?' Eleanor asked, making Chuck freeze and Blair tense up. "Because that is what you should do."

"Don't go there, mother," Blair said. "That's for Chuck and I to discuss in the future, the very distant future."

"Why? You two claim to be happy and say you want to spend the rest of your lives each other. Marriage isn't unreasonable at this point," Eleanor replied. "You have a child to think of."

"Stop this, I know what you're trying to do," Blair said with agitation. "You're trying to freak him out and make him leave, don't."

"Blair, the thought of marrying you doesn't freak me out," Chuck said as he took her hand again before looking at Eleanor. "I do plan on asking Blair to marry me one day. But when that happens is up to us."

"I won't hold my breath waiting for the day," Eleanor sniped before taking a sip of her wine.

Seizing the opportunity to finally change the subject, Roman started talking about the work he and Harold were having done on the villa. The rest of the meal was enjoyed while Eleanor and Chuck remained mostly silent, Blair and her fathers doing most of the talking.

"I think you're doing a wonderful job," Harold said when he pulled Chuck aside to talk with him.

"I'm trying," Chuck told him as he looked over at Blair holding Rose while Cyrus and Roman fussed over her.

"What's happening with Bass Industries?" Harold inquired. "How is it with you here and operations back in New York."

"Lily has taken the reigns, thankfully," Chuck said. "My mind was elsewhere this past year, as you know."

"That I do," Harold said. "I'm still amazed Eleanor didn't have you thrown in jail for trespassing."

"Small miracles," Chuck said dryly.

"And now that you've found them?" Harold asked. "How are you going to balance family here with work in New York?"

"Blair needs time before she'll consider going back," Chuck told him. "I work from here now so I can continue that until we figure something out."

"What about you?" Harold inquired. "Can you be happy here?"

Chuck nodded as he put his hands in his pockets, "I miss New York, but I missed Blair more. With Rose here, there's no way I'm missing a thing with her. Before you add to Mrs. Rose's comments about us moving too fast, it's done, we're together and nothing is coming between us anymore."

"That's evident," Harold said with a smile. "My ex-wife, while difficult to deal with at times, only wants what's best for Blair and Rose."

"As do I," Chuck interjected quickly.

Harold nodded and continued, "I know that, as does Eleanor. She just wants to see you prove that to her." Before Chuck could say what they both knew was true, Harold added, "Blair is the only one you need to prove it to, her and Rose. There is one question I have, though."

"Yes," Chuck said warily.

"Why did it take you so long to figure all this out?" Harold asked. "I've known you were perfect for my daughter the first time I saw you two together, why all the games?"

"Stupidity, pride," Chuck told him as he shrugged his shoulders. "There's no good reason."

"That wasn't what I was expecting," Harold laughed, causing Chuck to get tense again. "But it was honest, I like that."

"I'm trying," Chuck said. "There's so much at stake this time we have to get it right."

Continuing to smile, Harold said, "You have my permission, by the way,"

"Your permission?" Chuck questioned.

"To marry my daughter," Harold told him, "When you're ready."

"I'll remember that," Chuck said, his eyes lighting up as Blair made her way over to them and he took Rose in his arms.

**XOXO**

"What's wrong?" Chuck asked her as they finished straightening the sheets on the bed. "You've been quiet since we came up here."

"I'm just thinking," she told him, not making eye contact as her mother's words rang in her ears and kept replaying. "It's nothing for you worry about."

"Your mother is wrong," he said as she looked up at him. "You're stuck with me so I hope that's okay with you."

"This doesn't feel rushed to you?" she asked, throwing the duvet across the bed for them to finish. "We did move very fast this time."

"Rushed? It took us five years to get to where we are now," he told her. "Our age doesn't matter, I love you and want only you."

"And if you found me and I didn't have Rose, would you still have wanted me then?" she asked. "I feel like she changed how you feel about me, and I you."

"Blair, we have a child together, of course that changes us," he said as he walked around the bed to wrap his arms around her. "I never stopped looking for you, and I wouldn't have until I found you. Rose is absolute perfection and the center of our world. Please don't let your mother make you doubt us."

"Can we just sleep tonight? I'm exhausted," she told him, burying her head in his chest as her arms wrapped around him.

"What's wrong? I know you, Blair," Chuck said. "Something is still bothering you."

"This life is boring," she said softly. "How long do you think you could be happy playing house with me in the English countryside? Because even though I said we'd go with you to New York, I don't think I can stay there for too long before I'll want to come back here. It'll be too easy to slip back into our old habits in New York."

"As long as I can be with you and Rose, I'm happy," he told her as he kissed the top of her head. "I was a complete mess without you this past year. Nothing could hold my focus, all I could think about was finding you. Now that I know where you are, I won't leave you again."

Blair was quiet as she thought about what he was telling her. "Talk to me," he implored.

"I know you, you'll get tired of this life," she said quietly as she pulled back from him. "It's not the glamour we had in New York. Rose is my top priority, as much as I wanted to be a powerful woman before, I want her to be happy even more. If my little girl ever has to wonder whether or not I love her, nothing else in my life will mean anything."

"I'm not going anywhere," he told her as he took her hand in his. Bringing her hand to his lips for a kiss, he smiled and said, "Our forever is just beginning. And Rose will never have to doubt that both her parents love her. I would do anything for her, and you."

"I changed my mind. Can you make love to me?" she asked as she looked up at him with vulnerability in her eyes and touched his face. "I need to be as close to you as possible."

"Are you sure? I mean, your parents are down the hall," he said with a hitch in his voice, wanting Blair but also wanting to remain in one piece.

She nodded, "I need slow and gentle right now. Can you do that?"

"For you, anytime," Chuck told her as he pulled her to him.

Undressing in silence, they gently caressed each other before Chuck lowered them both to the bed. Rolling them onto their sides, his hand slipped between her legs, two fingers entering her wetness and making her writhe against him.

"I love you," he whispered as her orgasm slowly built. "Everything I want is right here in this house."

"I know," she gasped, her head rolling back as his thumb started drawing lazy circles around her swollen sweet spot.

Smirking, his hand continued pleasuring her and he began kissing her neck, "Tell me how you want it."

"Now, I want it now, Chuck," she breathed, her panting getting him harder than he already was.

"Let it out," he told her as his mouth covered her, muffling her scream as the climax swept through her. When he felt her body go limp, Chuck's hand moved from her center to the back of her thigh. Waiting for her breath to even out, he asked, "You ready for me?"

When she whimpered at the feel of him so close yet not where she wanted him, Chuck lifted her thigh to rest over his as he entered her in one slow and torturous move.

Moaning, Blair wrapped her arms around his shoulders and pressed against him, "Stay still, this feels really good."

"A perfect fit," he rasped, kissing her. Their hips started rocking of their own volition, Blair and Chuck moving as one. Making love and kissing, they felt their bodies melt into one another as their peaks slowly built.

Crying out his name in the crook of his neck while her waves of pleasure intensified, she gasped when his release filled her as she continued shuddering around him. He held her to him as she finished climaxing, the sensation overpowering him even though he had already come.

Still inside her, she nestled into his embrace as he held her tighter. Chuck felt her tears wet on his chest and asked, "What's wrong? Are you okay?"

She nodded against him, "I'm so happy that it scares me. Everything is so real for us, I'm afraid what will happen when it hits us that this is really our life."

"And what's so bad about our life? Tell me that," he said.

"It's different than what you're used to," she told him softly. "You need more than this."

Chuck sighed as his grip on her prevented her from breaking their connection. "The only thing I need is my family, and that's you and Rose," he told her. "You two are all I want."

"But what happens when she's walking and starting to talk?" she asked with slight panic in her voice. "Our life will be beyond hectic. You'll be working and I'm still trying to figure out what I want to do. I have a feeling we're going to fight so much and drift apart again."

"We probably will fight," Chuck said as she tried to pull away again but he wouldn't let her. "And then we'll make up. All couples fight, but it won't break us."

"That's just it, you've gone out of your way not to fight with me since we started sleeping together again," she cried. "My mother's right, you'll snap one of these days and it'll be worse than it ever was."

"Your mother couldn't be more wrong," he told her. "Look at me," he said, pausing until her gaze met his, "I'm not going to leave you, I promise."

"How can you say that with certainty?" she inquired as her eyes welled up with tears again.

"Because I love you," he said, in a tone that left no doubt for her. "Drifting apart isn't something I'll allow. You said you'd trust me, trust me."

Nuzzling against his chest, Chuck could feel her nod. Smiling and kissing the top of her head, his arms wrapped around her as his hips settled further into hers.

"Are you going to stay inside me all night?" Blair asked as she rocked her hips against his.

"Why not?" he retorted as his hips pushed back against hers. "There are worse positions we could be in."

"True," she smiled, "But are you comfortable enough to fall asleep?"

He nodded, "If you want move though, you can."

"No, I want to say like this," she told him as she tangled their legs together.

"Life is good, it's okay to be happy," Chuck said as he kissed her forehead. "I'm happy."

"I love you, hold me while I fall asleep," Blair said, kissing his neck and feeling his fingers rubbing circles on her lower back.

**July 21, 2012**

"Your father got Rose about an hour ago," Chuck said when he felt her stir in his arms. "I heard him on the monitor. Harold told us to sleep in because he and Roman wanted to spend the morning with their granddaughter."

"That's good," she said as her eyes fluttered open and she scratched at his chest.

"How did you sleep?" he asked, taking her hand in his.

"I enjoy waking up with you," she told him. "I could get used to this."

"Then get used to it," he whispered with a smirk as he kissed her hand.

"Did you mean what you said to my mother last night, about wanting to marry me?" she asked.

"Yes, but marriage isn't something to rush into," he told her as she pulled back, sitting up and covering herself with the sheet. "That said, I want you and only you."

"One day at a time?" she smirked, trying to hide her unease.

"Not really," he replied as he sat up as well. "It'll happen one day, but we'll be together until it does."

Blair nodded, not sure how she felt about what he was telling her. She wanted to marry him yet while she knew she needed time, a part of her hoped he didn't.

"Penny for your thoughts?" he asked as he kissed her shoulder and wrapped his arms around her. When she remained silent and stared in front of her, Chuck added, "You know I'm madly in love with you, right?"

"I know that," she told him. His grip tightened and she tilted her head to kiss the tip of his nose. "I love you, too. Come on, we need to get downstairs, shower with me."

Following Blair into the bathroom, Chuck tried to get her turned on but she was intent on just showering. After having his hand slapped away yet again, he stopped trying and they finished washing up in awkward silence.

Blair was tying the sash of her dress and watching Chuck button his shirt. Feeling bad for rebuffing him, she stood behind him as her arms wrapped around him and her head rested on his back. "I'm sorry."

Shrugging her off, he went for his watch and said, "You don't want tension with your mother here."

"No, I don't," she stated with a pout. "But I really am sorry."

"What do you want from me, Blair?" he asked with a sigh. "I've told you exactly where I'm at emotionally, and that I'm not going anywhere but that doesn't seem to be enough for you."

"You are," she smiled, "And I love you."

"Then stop trying to push me away," he said.

"I'll try," she said quietly.

Groaning when she continued to look up at him with those big, brown eyes, Chuck pulled her to him, "This is really unfair, I want to be mad at you."

"Can I get you to kiss me?" she asked as she leaned into him. "You can punish me later if you want."

Laughing, he dipped her low for a kiss. She was giggling when they came up for air and he said, "I'll think of something."

**XOXO**

"Pay no attention to your mother," Harold said when Blair and Chuck sat across from him at the kitchen table. "You two are happy, don't let her take that from you."

"We won't," Chuck told him, making Blair smile when he reached over to tickle Rose's stomach. "How was she this morning?"

"Like an angel," Roman gushed. "I wish we had her with us all the time."

"And you had the nerve to say I was smothering them," Eleanor snorted as she and Cyrus joined them.

"Not again, mother," Blair said with a sigh. "You've interrogated Chuck enough, leave him alone this morning."

"Good morning, dear," Cyrus said as he and Eleanor sat down.

Ignoring her husband and glaring at Chuck, Eleanor said, "If Charles has a problem with me, he can tell me himself. Isn't that right?"

"Ask me whatever you want, Mrs. Rose," Chuck told her, his patience waning as he saw how upset this ordeal was making Blair.

"Tell me this," Eleanor said, "Why is it that you love Blair? What makes this time different? And don't mention my grandbaby, we'll discuss her next."

"I've always loved Blair," Chuck told her. "We were friends for many years before our feelings changed. That friendship was always there."

"Even when you repeatedly broke her heart?" Eleanor questioned, interrupting him.

"Mother, it happened, stop rehashing it," Blair said with exasperation in her voice. Putting it behind them was hard enough with it being brought up constantly and her mother needed to understand that.

"All I'm saying is that spending time apart to process all this could do you both some good," Eleanor stated.

"Mrs. Rose, what good will it do if I keep Blair at a distance?" Chuck asked. "The past happened and we can't change it. I'm not missing any more of Rose's life, nothing you say will change that, or make me leave."

Pursing her lips and glaring at him, everyone sat with bated breath. "Leave the boy alone, Eleanor," Cyrus said, surprising everyone. "They're in love."

"Surely you can see that," Roman added.

"Of course I can, that doesn't mean I like it," Eleanor said exasperatedly as she looked at Chuck taking Blair's hand. "Does he really make you happy, Blair?"

"More than you know," Blair smiled. "He's a natural with Rose, and he knows me better than I know myself."

"If you cause either one of my girls a second of pain, none of it will match what I will cause to you," Eleanor told Chuck, her lips itching to quirk up but she didn't allow it.

"You have my word," Chuck said, smirking. "Have we reached a truce, Mrs. Rose?"

"Not quite," Eleanor said as she took Rose from Harold. "But you are responsible in a way for Rose being with us."

"More Blair than me," he said, deferring all credit to Rose's mother.

"True, but you had a hand in it," Blair said as she gave her boyfriend a sideways glance.

"What shall we do today?" Roman bubbled, taking advantage of the pause and directing the conversation to a happier place.

**July 23, 2012**

"They promised to call the next time they visit," Blair said as Chuck lay on the floor with Rose on his chest.

"So it's just us for now?" Chuck asked.

"Unless more people stop by," she told him, her body molding against his as her hand rested on Rose's back and she laced their fingers together. "We really missed so much, Chuck."

"We did, but I'm here now," Chuck cooed as he lifted Rose over his head and brought her face down to his for a kiss.

Rose was gurgling happily as he carefully lifted her up and brought her down for kisses.

"You will go back to New York, you have to," she said as she rested her head on his chest and has Rose staring intently at her mother. "I want to go with you but I'm scared."

"It'll be okay," he told her, holding Rose against him while his other arm snaked around Blair's shoulders to rest of their daughter's back once more. "I won't let anything happen to you or Rose, I promise."

"I hate that Gossip Girl still gets to me," Blair said. "She will report on you and I as well as Rose. If she gets nasty, as she often does, I won't stand for that directed at my child."

"Blair, New York is our city," he said. "Don't allow anyone to keep you from it. You and I have always been destined to rule the Upper East Side. With Rose, we'll both protect her and see that she gets only the best."

"We can't hide from our past there," she told him.

"I know, but we shouldn't have to hide from it," Chuck said as she looked at him with tears in her eyes. "Our past is messy, laced with pain and disappointment, and it's behind us now. Don't you want to show the world how happy we are, how beautiful our daughter is, and that we're capable of being so happy?"

"That's why you want us to go back with you, so you can show us off," she said with anger. "We're don't belong to you, Chuck."

"You're my family," he told her with a smirk as she remained silent. "I want everyone to know we're happy. What's wrong with that?"

"Too much is out there about us," Blair said. "How will you explain showing up with a child? Showing up with me after everything? And, I don't even know what you would call us. I'll kill you if you refer to me as your baby-mama, we're WASPs, not white-trash."

"I'd never," Chuck told her. "Significant other sounds old for us, what do you think of partner?"

"Partner? I was thinking girlfriend," she told him.

"Girlfriend doesn't seem like the right word, you're the mother of my child and so much more," he said. "Partner fits better but that could have different connotations."

"You're Chuck Bass, I don't think anyone will go there," she smirked. "But what's wrong with girlfriend? If you aren't ready for fiancée or wife, I'm going to insist on girlfriend."

"And if I introduce you as my partner?" Chuck retorted with a glint in his eyes.

"Then I'll correct you and tell them my boyfriend is mistaken," she told him. "And you'll be sleeping alone that night."

"Idle threats," he said.

"Call my bluff, we'll see who's laughing then," Blair grinned.

"Girlfriend will do," he told her, "For now."

"You didn't answer how you'll explain us back together," she said. "We don't need to explain but it will be speculated that it's because of Rose. Now that's a connotation I'm not comfortable with."

"It was no secret I was looking for you," Chuck told her as he sat up. "People knew, Gossip Girl tracked it, _The Post_ even reported on it."

"And when people say I'm with you solely because I had your child?" she questioned.

"Then I'll need to make it clear you'll the only woman I want," he smirked. "I'm not as against public displays of affection anymore."

"No, we're not staging something," Blair said as she stood, "That's something Serena would do, not you."

Shrugging his shoulders as he joined her, "What can I say? It was only a matter of time before she started influencing me. Besides, kissing you in public doesn't really need staging, I'll want you regardless of where we are."

Continuing to shake her head, Blair gently took Rose from him and walked into the kitchen.

Rose was in her bouncy seat when Chuck saw Blair at the sink. "I love every second of this life with you," he told her with a genuine smile as he came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "If someone were to tell me this years ago, I don't I would have believed them."

"Well, last year I was hiding from you and the year before that, you were hiding from everything," Blair stated as she slightly tensed. Narrowing her eyes and turning around with realization burning in them, she said, "You sneaky bastard, when did you get so smart?"

"Do you agree hiding has done us no good in the past?" he asked with a smirk.

"Fine, I'll concede that New York is part of our life," she told him. "But I'm not ready yet, I still need more time."

"I need to go back by September for the quarterly board meeting," Chuck said.

"We understand," she said. "You know where to find us."

"I want you both to come with me," he told her. "Don't make me miss more with Rose."

Her mouth opened slightly to say something before she quickly closed it. His words cut but she could tell he didn't mean for them to, they were true.

"Let me think about it," she told him. "We both know the chances are I'll go but let me think about it."

"Worrying won't help," Chuck said. "You two are coming with me, and you'll see it was nothing to fret over."

"We'll see," she said.

He was about to say more when Rose dropped her toy and began to cry. Taking her in his arms immediately, Blair busied herself with starting dinner while Chuck calmed their daughter down.

**July 25, 2012**

"Hey, B," Nate said to her surprise when he answered the phone.

"How did you know it was me?" she asked.

"Dan gave me your number," he told her. "It's good to hear from you after so long."

"How have you been, Archibald?" Blair asked. "Keeping busy, I hear."

"Oh, you know," he said with his boyish charm alluding to more.

"Yes, I do," she said as she curled into the couch with a smile on her face. "When do you think you'll date someone your own age?"

"Considering that hasn't worked for me, I'll take my chances," he replied faster than she expected and with more insight than she gave him credit for.

"Fair enough," she said. He laughed as she continued, "I hear you didn't think Chuck and I were worth fighting for."

"Jumping right into that," Nate told her exasperatedly. "Chuck let you go, again. And then you disappeared without a word to us. I saw how he was hurting and wanted him to move on. Hell, he wouldn't have sex with anyone, that's how upset he was."

"Which should have been your first clue," Blair said.

"So I've been told," he sighed. "I don't need another lecture on this, Chuck and Dan have already done that, numerous times."

"Explain to me how Chuck maturing was a bad thing," she requested. "We both know what restraint he needed to exercise for his celibacy."

"You're telling me," Nate groaned. "Not only did he insist on getting me to run again, he made me weight train as well. I've never been so sore in my life."

"Stop complaining, I'm sure you look good," Blair smirked. "I know Chuck looks even better than I remember."

"I do look pretty good, now that I look at myself," Nate told her. "You'd agree if you saw me."

"Always the modest one," she teased. "But it could be a while before we see each other again."

"What if we came to visit you?" Nate asked. "I know everyone wants to see you and we definitely want to meet Rose."

"You want to meet my baby? Why?" she asked.

"You and Chuck had a child, I want to meet my niece," he told her. "From the photos I've seen, she's gorgeous."

"She really is beautiful," Blair said proudly. "She's the perfect blend of Chuck and I."

"We all miss you, you know," Nate said. Blair remained quiet on the other end of the line so he continued, "Do you know that Serena started crying when she saw the photos of Rose?" he asked.

"How would I know that?" Blair questioned. "She won't speak to me."

"I thought maybe Dan or Lily would tell you," he said. "Anyway, she cried. You two used to dream about raising your children together. Serena misses you, but she's stubborn."

"S needs to get over it," Blair said. "None of this was done to hurt her. I just couldn't contact any of you without having Chuck finding me."

"Would that have been so bad?" he asked her. "He loves you."

"I know that, but last year at this time I wasn't ready to admit it," she told him. "Chuck forgave me, why can't Serena?"

"If I could explain how that girl's mind worked I'd be smarter that you and Dan put together," Nate laughed. "But don't worry, B, you two will be back to how you were in no time."

"Easier said than done," she said. "But there's nothing I can do about her, the ball's in her court. Tell me more about you."

After talking about the classes he actually attended and starting to make plans for a visit, Nate circled back to his best friend. "Where is Chuck?"

"He's out on his walk with Rose," she told him. "It's their routine."

"Chuck Bass has a routine?" he laughed. "That's new."

"Rose took to him immediately," Blair said. "He loves being a father."

"That he told me," Nate let her know. "Chuck also told me to expect your call."

"Figures, we always did have to meddle," she stated as she sat up when she saw her two favorite people making their way back home. "I see him now, you want to talk with him?"

"Nah, I'll catch him another time," he told her. "Give the baby a kiss for me, Rose too."

"Talk to you soon, Nate," she said. "Send everyone my love."

"Will do, have a great day," he said before she hung up the phone to meet Chuck at the door.

"Hi," she said brightly as she reached for Rose, "I had a great chat with your Uncle Nate just now and he can't wait to meet you."

"Nate called?" Chuck asked as they made their way to the couch.

"I called him," Blair told him.

"How did it go? He's been waiting to hear from you," Chuck said.

"It was good, in addition to catching up with one another, we started to discuss when we'd see each other again," she smiled.

"He's visiting?" Chuck asked with surprise.

"Not just him, but Dan and the van der Woodsens, and hopefully Serena," she said.

"That's wonderful news," he told her, kissing the side of her head before resting his hand on Rose's back. "But before we get into that, Rose and I have something to discuss with you."

Giving him a look, he elaborated, "Our princess is five months old tomorrow, we want to celebrate."

"How? Normally I just take a photo of her with the purple teddy bear," Blair told him.

"Well, seeing as I'm around now," Chuck said as he leaned over to kiss Rose's soft cheek, "We should have some sort of celebration, and cake. Definitely chocolate cake."

"Chuck, she doesn't eat solid food. What would we do with cake?" she asked.

"I can think of a few things," he drawled with a smirk. "But we'll have to wait until she's asleep as they all involve you being naked."

Bouncing Rose against her shoulder, Blair looked at him with lust in her eyes and said, "Cake it is. Now come here."

Their kiss intensified as their little girl happily rested on her mother's shoulder. It wasn't until the phone rang that they broke apart.

"It's Serena," Chuck said as he saw his stepsister's number on the caller ID. Blair stared at him, making no move for the phone when he added, "What are you waiting for? Answer it."

**_Please review to let me know you'd like me to continue. And if I haven't heard from you yet, leave a review. Lots of you have favorited or alerted this story but have yet to leave a comment. I'd love to hear your thoughts and it's very easy to do, not to mention it would really make me smile =D_**

_**What do you think Serena will say to Blair? They haven't spoken to each other in over a year and the blonde is hurt and angry, never a good combination. Will they come to some sort of turning point, can they go back to being friends again? **_

_**And what are your thoughts on how Blair and Chuck are together? Did you have a favorite part or line? It puts a huge smile on my face when I read those =p**_

_**Work and my grad thesis have completely taken over my life so my story updates will take me longer to write and post, but I will continue to do so! They will just be spaced out more. I need Chair friendly fanfics to get me through this season, which I've stopped watching after 5x11 =/ This chapter was rather fluffy but it's what I think we all need with the deterioration of the characters and the show at the moment. **_

_**I've also started replying to signed reviews via PM so I look forward to talking with you!**_

_**Remember, more reviews = more love = faster update. And I loved detailed reviews, the longer the better =) **_


End file.
